Into the inferno
by violets117
Summary: Violet never expected to move into town and fall in love with a paranormal investigator, or later fall in love with an alien, which ironically is her boyfriend's enemy. not only that but violet also has to save the earth from zim's ex- tallest. slow build up, Daocr, and Zaocr. also zatr, and datr
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan ****fix so no hate please, i own nothing but the oc, all credit goes to their respectful owners.**

**i hope you all enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Violet squinted her eyes. It was morning. The sun shined through her window.

She had always hated mornings, but this one was especially bad. Today was her first day of school.

Grumpily, violet trudged down the sidewalk. She had just moved to town and didn't know any one. This is why she hated her father. This was the fifth time he had forced her out of her comfort zone and into a new neighborhood, this time in a small town with no name. Normally she'd try to make new friends and socialize, but this time she had given in, and to avoid the loss of more friends, deciding to isolate her self. Her violin would be her only friend she decided.

As she arrived at The hi skool-silly way to say high school- she clenched her violin case, frowning as she entered the old, smelly, and dirty school.

_"God it smells. I almost can't wait till john makes me move again. _

_Oh well, let's get this over with." _Violet thought as she entered her new temporary classroom.

Class had already started and violet had happened to be the last one in.

"_Of course. Classic irony. The new girl walks in last and has to introduce herself"_

An old hag who went by the name Mrs. Bitters, silently pointed around the room to an orange headed kid who sat between a green looking boy with no ears and no nose, and a big-headed boy with glasses and pointy hair. The orange hair boy's desk suddenly fell into a pit, the desk returning after a moment, empty. Violet glared at the desk for a moment, unsure whether or not it was safe, before she finally took her seat, setting her violin case at her side. She never left home with out it. She was finally in high school, and she already knew it would be a bumpy road.

As Mrs. Bitters continued her rant on everyone being doomed, violet decided to listen to her I pod she had taken out earlier, and draw.

She began drawing a tardis, from her favorite syfy show, doctor who.

The thought of aliens had always fascinated her. Somehow she began to draw an alien, as her mind drifted off.

After about thirty minutes violet began to feel the presence of unwanted eyes on her. She looked to her left to see the bigheaded boy staring at her and furiously scribbling notes in a notebook. "What are you writing about?" violet asked, more curious then she should have been. "Nothing!" snapped the boy as he turned away quickly.

"No, not nothing, what were you writing? I know you were staring at me" violet snapped, now growing irritated.

"If you must know," a voice from behind interrupted.

"He's taking notes on me" the voice continued.

Violet turned around to see the green boy, his head in his palm.

"Why?" she asked almost curious now.

"Because-" the bigheaded boy began before he was interrupted once more.

"Because he thinks I'm an alien" the voice continued.

"He is! I've been trying to expose him for the alien menace he is since second grade!" the boy yelped as he waved his arms like a maniac, as he tried to justify himself.

"Oh okay, seems legit." Violet said as she returned to her drawings.

"I'm telling you he is- wait what? You believe me?!" the boy looked at her confused.

"You BELIEVE him?" the green boy said, his jaw dropping.

"Sure why not? You look alien to me. And it's obvious I mean look at you. Your green with no ears and no nose and that's obviously a wig. But I think it's kind of cool" Violet said as she gestured to the boy's head, before turning back to her notebook once more and attempted drawing the tenth doctor.

Both boys stared at her silently for a while before the bigheaded boy finally leaned close to violet and extended his hand and said "My name's Dib, what's yours?"

Violet looked up a half smile on her face as she took his hand and shook it.

"Name's violet. I'm a paranormal enthusiast and a violinist." She said still smiling.

_"Damn it violet what happened to isolating yourself? Oh well, he seems nice. Why is his jaw open like that?" _ Violet thought as she stared at Dib who had his jaw hung wide open. "If you keep your jaw open like that you might swallow a fly." Violet said, a little more sarcastically then she intended.

"I'm a paranormal investigator!" Dib said as he stared at violet.

Violet could've sworn she saw heart shapes in his eyes, but shrugged it off.

The rest of the hour went by quickly, violet and dib whispered and passed notes about their ghost theories and the green boy just stared, looking disgusted and terrified all at once.

The bell rang and all of the students quickly exited the class, violet piling out after them froze at the door.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked as he popped his head over her shoulder.

"I have no clue where my next class is."

"Let me see your schedule, I might know where it is." Dib said as he reached round her waist and grabbed her schedule out of her hand, scanning through it all.

"You have next hour and fifth hour with me" Dib said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd of teenagers.

The two bobbed and weaved through the crowd, dodging open lockers.

Violet stared at dib's hand, and how it was holding hers.

_"He's holding my hand. Wait, why am I freaking out about this? This is normal! Sort of.. He's kind of cute but.. THIS IS MY FIRST DAY! Okay violet, calm down. It's not like he's kissing you. Just. Calm. Down. " _Violet thought as dib pulled her into the class room, finally freeing her hand.

Violet sighed with relief when he did. She wasn't used to physical contact She was considered 'romantically awkward' and liked being that way. Even the slightest touch of any person of the opposite sex, made her mind go blank.

Dib walked up to the teacher, a nice looking man, probably in his mid-forties, and told him violet was new there, and asked if she could sit in the empty seat next to him.

Violet actually liked dib, he was nice and he liked paranormal stuff like her.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, and continue to read**


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing, obviously, i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Violet slowly, and awkwardly walked to his desk and stood quietly.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Donovan, it's nice to meet you violet, dib requested you sit next to him, are you okay with that?" said Mr. Donovan in a cheery voice.

Violet silently nodded and turned to go sit down.

Dib smiled as she sat down, and she returned the favor.

The classroom gasped at her voluntarily sitting next to dib.

"Are you crazy?" a purple haired girl asked as whispers traveled the room.

"No, why?" violet asked confused.

More whispers.

"It's okay" a red headed girl said as she stood up and walked over to violet, grabbing her arm and her bag to drag her away from dib.

"She's new, obviously she doesn't know how crazy dib is." Continued

the obviously popular girl. Violet stared at her, and pulled away, taking her bag and looking at them all. "What's wrong with dib?" she said defensively.

Mores gasps.

"It's okay, your new, just come sit with us" said the girl as she gestured towards the back.

"No, there's nothing wrong with him. There's something wrong with you people!" violet said as she threw her bag back on her desk.

"Violet.. It's okay, I'm used to it" dib said as he stood and grabbed violet's arm.

"No. It's not. Their bullying you, bullies are just pathetic losers who try to make them selves feel better! I don't think your crazy! You're normal! They're crazy if anything!" violet said, now yelling. The class gasped, a few kids laughing and others whispering.

Violet's face turned red and she looked around at all the laughing kids. The bell rang and everyone sat down. "You didn't have to do that." Dib Said as he looked away, ashamed.

"Yes I did, they were pissing me off" violet said as she opened her notebook and began drawing.

"Sorry." Dib said as he took out his own notebook to stare at his alien notes.

"Why?" asked violet as she looked up at dib, a bit confused.

"I shouldn't have even talked to you. Now you wont have any friends this year." Dib continued as he ripped a note out and crumbled it up.

"I talked to you first, besides, who needs them? Their all assholes and bitches" violet said in a more hushed voice as she looked dib in the eye. His eyes were light hazel, and actually pretty gorgeous. Violet stared at his over all appearance. He was actually kind of cute.

"So, your names violet, and you play violin?" dib said, changing the subject.

"Yea" violet said blushing from embarrassment.

"That's cool. So how long have you been playing?" dib asked.

"Honestly, as long as I can remember. I remember the day my mom brought my violin home. She gave it to me and then I began to play. She always encouraged me to play when I never could. She's my inspiration. That was kind of like the first day of my life." Violet said as she smiled at the thought of her mom, tears almost filling her eyes.

"Wow, that's cool. I don't remember my mom. My dad said she died when I was just a baby." Dib said as he looked out the window.

"Oh, sorry" violet said as she looked up towards dib, a sad smile on her face.

"It's okay" dib said reassuringly.

"Okay" violet said as she continued scribbling.

"Hey, maybe you could play your violin for me sometime" dib said as he attempted to change the subject.

"Okay! Let me know when you're free and I can play for you" violet said, a warm smile on her face.

"Violet!" a loud cheerful voice boomed from across the room.

"Huh?" violet looked towards the board to see Mr. Donovan smiling at her, it was almost an evil smile.

"I didn't know you played violin!" mr. Donovan said loudly.

"Well I can" violet said, nervously.

"Play a song for us!"

"I don't know.. In the middle of class?

"Sure! Come on play a beautiful song for us!"

Violet felt her stomach churn as she picked up her violin out of its case and walked to the front of the room.

"Go on" said mr. Donovan as he stepped to the side for her to have plenty of space.

Violet held her violin in playing position and closed her eyes.

_"It's okay. Calm down. Just play your favorite song. Crystallize. Remember the notes. Keep calm and play." _

The notes flowed out slow and steady at first but then picked up pace, a beautiful dub step song. The class awed as violet continued, her eyes closed.

Wows and whispers traveled throughout the room.

Meanwhile a green boy walked the halls out of boredom.

The sweet melody flowing into his- would be ears- and he began to walk towards the sound. "What is this noise that distracts the AMAZING zim?" Zim asked himself as he walked closer, reaching the door of the class violet was in. he reached to turn the knob and go in, not thinking properly. But just as he grabbed the knob, the music stopped. And all zim could hear was clapping.

Slowly, he backed away to return to class, humming the melody and slightly smiling.

Violet stared at the glob of-what ever it was- on her plate, and continued walking in the lunch line. Dib was in front of her, a sandwich and orange juice on his plate, as he talked to some purple-haired girl who was playing furiously on a GS3. Violet half smiled and assumed she was related to dib some how, because she seemed too annoyed to be his friend. The three sat down at the same table, dib still rambling about the time he raised the living dead, and how their father had grounded him


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for support, please review :) **

* * *

Violet smiled, she was right about them being related, although their conversation was a bit weird. Violet shrugged it off and took a sip of her milk.

"So, Dib" violet said as she set her milk down.

"Yea?" dib said as he turned his head to face her.

"Why are you so interested in the green boy?"

"I have a name." zim chimed in as he popped his head by violet's shoulder, making her jump.

"And what is it?" asked violet as she recovered from zim's sneak attack.

"The ALMIGHTY ZIM!" zim boomed as he sat at the table next to her. He was strangely attractive, in his own way, and his long hair- or wig- looked good on him. Violet almost blushed until he said his name.

"Okay.." violet said as she turned back to dib who looked a bit irritated.

"As I was saying, why are you so interested in the ALMIGHTY ZIM!?" violet said sarcastically.

"Dib-worm is interested in my amazingness!" zim said before dib could get a word in.

"I was asking dib, your highness" violet said again, sarcastically.

"I like you," zim said as he smiled and leaned in closer, making violet blush a little.

"You'll be a good slave" zim continued as he looked at dib, smiling.

Dib ignored the conversation and ate his food.

"Um.. Thanks?" violet said unsure on how to react to the alien.

"Hey, Dib-worm. Mind if I steal your girlfriend and make her my first slave?" zim said as he put his hand on violet's cheek and leaned close to examine her face closely. Violet blushed, and looked to dib, who was now pissed off.

Dib grabbed zims hand and pulled it away from violet.

"Leave her alone you ass." He growled, now standing.

"And if I don't?" zim said, questioning whether or not dib could do anything.

Violet froze, her face red. This was her first day here and already two boys were fighting over her.

With out thinking, violet stood, and left the cafeteria, leaving the two boys to argue.

Lunch passed and with it the next two hours of boring classes.

Violet stood and walked to her last hour, algebra 2. As she walked in the class the first thing she noticed was zim, sitting on the left side of the room, by a window.

The second thing she noticed was that the only empty seat was on the right of him.

Sighing, violet sat and attempted ignoring the alien. Zim smiled and looked at her as she sat down, setting her violin down to her left. His smile turned into a confused one as he saw her violin. "What is that thing?" he asked as he leaned over to poke it.

Violet's eyes narrowed and she pulled it away before he could touch it. "It's none of your business" violet snorted as she pulled her notebook out.

"Tell zim or I'll destroy it" he said teasingly.

Violets eyes widened at the thought of him stomping on it or something.

"It's a violin zim. It makes music" violet said a bit annoyed.

Zims eyes narrowed as he thought back to earlier when he had heard her play it in the hall. Unaware that he was doing so, zim began to whistle the melody of the song violet had played earlier. Violet's eyes narrowed and she looked to him and Asked "Was my playing that loud?"

Zim ignored her and continued whistling.

"Zim. Did you hear me play?" asked violet again, a bit annoyed now.

zim nodded then stared at the violin.

"Play for zim,"

"No, class is about to start"

"Play."

"I said no."

zim frowned and gave violet a pleading puppy dog kind of look that made her heart melt. He was kind of adorable, kind of, in his own way. Violet frowned back at him, then reluctantly took her violin out, making a skinny boy she recognized from her second hour shout "Everybody shut up! Violet's gonna play her cello!"

Violet frowned at his lack in knowledge but instead of correcting him, held her violin up and waited for everyone to shut up. It became silent almost immediately and violet closed her eyes, tuning out the whole world as she played the first note, slowly, then began to play fast, the same song from before, a dub step like fast tune, with lots of slurs. The class stared it awe, zim the most, as his jaw dropped. Violet continued playing, her eyes shut closed.

After about three minutes, the song came to an end and violet opened her eyes, and put her violin down. As the class clapped, she took her seat, putting her violin back in It's case. Zim's mouth was still open as he stared at the violin in It's case. After a moment the clapping died down and all the students turned to talk. All clapping but the slow clapping of the teacher who walked in the room, late might I add, and sat his bag on his desk, still slowly clapping. Violets heart sunk, and she knew she would get in trouble. "Good Job, sounds lovely. Next time though, play when you aren't in math class. Did you know that music itself is math? In fact, that gives me an idea" the teacher said as he walked over to the board and wrote down what looked to be music notes and fractions on the board. "Mrs. Violet, will you do us the honor of solving this problem using music. You can use your violin if you'd like."

Violet froze in her seat.

"You know what? If Mrs. Violet can get this Question right, I'll give you all a free day today and tomorrow" the teacher said confidently.

Violet sat up in her chair.

"What's the catch?" Violet asked, as she looked him dead in the eye. He was a young man, around twenty or so, a bald black man, with a huge grin on his face.

"If you don't get it right, I'll assign the class a three page assignment on music due by tomorrow." He said, smiling.

"You're on" violet said as she picked her violin back up, walking to the board.

The class whispered about how they'd kill her if she got it wrong.

Violet stood at the board staring, in confusion.

Finally it hit her.

"This isn't an equation! This is a song! It's canon rock!" violet said excitedly as she held her violin up and began to slowly play, to make sure she got every note right. It was a long equation- or song- but eventually violet finished, sighing with relief as she turned around to face the teacher, who was frowning.

"Wrong!" he said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this chapter is so short, it's the shortest chapter of the whole story. stuffs getting intense 0.o well, enjoy**

* * *

"What? How?" violet asked, fuming.

The class moaned angrily and began booing at violet.

Violet looked back at the board and started recalculating her song.

The teacher giggled and went to the board.

"Violet." He said sternly.

"I swear I had it right!" she said confused.

"You did," he said smiling.

"I DID?"

"Yes, you did, I was joking with you. You'll get work off today and tomorrow.

The class cheered happily as they all jumped around in their seats.

"Do you have any other musical abilities, violet?" asked the teacher, as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, I also play piano but.. I'm not very good yet" violet said as she returned to her seat.

"I meant singing wise" the teacher said as he dug through his bag, and pulled out a recording device, and pressed play.

Violet's voice rang from the device and caught the attention of everyone in the class.

Violet froze in her seat, her face turning as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"H-how did you… get that?" violet asked, her voice trembling.

"You dropped it on your way in the school this morning" said the teacher.

Zim chuckled, and covered his mouth.

Violet hopped to her feet quickly and ran to the front to retrieve her recorder, tripping on an unaware student's foot. The class burst out laughing, and violet recovered so quickly no one even saw her get up.

She snatched the still playing recorder from the teacher's hand and pressed the stop button, sighing with relieve. The class continued giggling, and violet turned to face them. Tears built up in her eyes, blurring her vision. With out thinking, violet ran out of the room dropping the recorder, and leaving her violin behind, something she'd never had done were she thinking. Violet ran down the hall tears free flowing now.

After getting herself lost, and losing all her breath, violet stopped, panting and crying. Where was she? It looked to be trophy sort of hall. The walls were lined with half empty cases, about one or two trophies total, in the hall. Soon after violet had stopped, the bell rang and the halls filled with teenagers rushing to go home, some even climbing out the windows.

Violet had completely forgotten her violin, her only focus was the entire class laughing at her.. Even zim. "God, your such an idiot" violet said as she stood up and walked out of the skool, and down the steps. As she sat underneath a tree, she noticed she had left her stuff in the class. "Oh my god!" violet said as she stood to turn and go back.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice from behind.

Violet turned around to see zim. He held her violin up and her bag. "yea, I'm fine." violet said as she wiped the tears off her face, and took her things.

"Good. Can't have my future slave depressed, now can i?" said zim in a now prideful tone. Violet shrugged and let it slide this time.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For bringing my things to me."

"Oh, well, Zim is such a merciful master, so you're welcome. But you owe me."

"Okay, sure. What do you want in return?"

"Hmm"

zim paused and looked to the sky in heavy thought.

"Be zim's slave."

"Umm, okay? Does that mean I have to do whatever you say then?" violet asked, as she let out a small giggle.

"Yes, and follow me around when I say to, and call zim master, and"

zim trailed off, and violet put her violin on her back, she liked to wear it like a backpack a lot. Violet Smiled, somehow zim's company had cheered her up.

"Well, your almighty ZIM has business to attend to so your dismissed violet-slave" zim said dismissively as he waved her off and left.

Violet turned in the other direction and began headed home.

"Hey! Violet! Wait up!" Dib cried as he ran to catch up with her.

Violet slowed her pace and turned to greet dib.

"Hey dib, what's up?" violet said as she smiled. Dib caught up and looked at her, smiling. As soon as he saw her tear stained cheeks, his smile disappeared, and was replaced by a look of deep concern. "Are you okay?" dib said as they started walking again.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Why were you crying?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"This morning I dropped my recorder and the teacher found it. And in the middle of my seventh hour, he played it aloud."

"So?"

"I had recorded my horrible singing voice on it."

"Oh."

"Everyone laughed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Zim cheered me up."

"Zim did?"

"Yea."

"How?"

"He made me laugh, and when I had left my things in the class, he had brought them to me."

"Oh. So, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Violet frowned as she looked into the mirror. She wasn't pretty in her eyes. She had plain, long black hair and purple eyes-hints the name. She didn't have anything special about her. And her chest was still in the b cup range. How could any one like her?

It had been three months since she had moved to town. She had somehow become friends with an alien, and a paranormal investigator. Both of which, were enemies.

She had become zim's slave willingly, though he only made her do little things like carry his books to classes she had with him, and considering she only had two classes with him, it was pretty easy. But somehow she enjoyed living there.

After a moment of staring at the mirror, violet finally got up and left for school, on the way she met dib, who walked with her everyday now, considering they only lived three houses apart, which they had discovered on violet's first day at skool.

"So, I've been thinking." Dib started as he put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Yea?" violet said as she blew into her hands to keep them warm, it was late December, seven days until Christmas.

"Yea, and I think that maybe.." Dib paused and stared at something in the distance.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Dib pointed at a green dog, with a zipper down it's chest, that was sipping on a slurpee and holding a bag of groceries.

"That's Zim's dog." He said plainly.

"Oh, cool, let me guess, it's not a dog, it's really a robot." Violet said as she continued walking.

"Yea, anyways" dib continued.

Violet turned to look at dib who was now blushing.

"Hey, I've been thinking too, and I like you" Violet said as she turned around and continued walking.

Dib blinked in disbelief before he continued walking behind her.

"Do you want to um.." violet hesitated as she continued walking.

"Violet."

"Yea?"

"Let's talk after school okay?"

"Yea, okay."

Dib and violet walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

Skool passed quickly and violet waited under the tree she had grown used to.

Dib walked out of the building last. Violet wondered if he was dreading the moment he'd have to face her. Just as violet was about to walk over and say hi, she was snatched from behind and pulled into a car. Screaming and kicking, violet pulled on the hair of her kidnapper only to pull it off. The kidnapper let her go and reached for the wig.

Violet turned to face zim to see two antennae sticking out and flared up.

Zim went to put the wig back on, but just as he was putting it on violet held his arm, stopping him.

"Wait.. It's interesting" violet mumbled under her breath as she leaned close to him, her eyes glued to his antennae.

"What else is there?" she said, still staring.

Zim pulled his contacts out and looked at her, a bit embarrassed.

"Wow…" violet mumbled as she reached out to touch his antennae, briefly touching them before jerking her hand back.

Zim looked at her, almost as if he were proud. Violet began staring at his eyes.

They almost glowed in the dark of the car.

Mesmerized by zim's eyes, violet slowly leaned back. Violet was suddenly pulled out of her trance when zim put his contacts back.

"Your… how?"

"Never mind that, I need your help now, since you're my slave."

"What? Oh I forgot.. What do you need? And why did you have to snatch me up instead of just talking to me where I was?" violet asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"To avoid the dib-worm" zim said as he looked out the tinted window and pointed at Dib, who sat alone under the tree.

"Dib.. I needed to talk to him"

"Well too late now"

zim climbed in the front seat and started driving.

"What do you need my help with anyway?"

"Saving earth."

"Wait, I thought you were planning to destroy it."

"I am. After I save it."

"Wait, who are you saving it from?"

"Another invader. Her name is Tak. She's irken like me, and a few years ago she tried to destroy it, but I stopped her. Now she's back."

"And how can I possibly help with this?"

"You can't. I just want to make sure you're safe if I fail."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Violet felt her cheeks burning up.

"But, what about everyone else?"

"I don't care about those filthy earth worm babies."

"Hey! I'm a 'filthy' earthworm baby! What makes me different?"

"Zim doesn't know. Just be happy I am a merciful irken."

Violet opened the car door and grabbed her bag, which had slipped earlier.

Zim stopped the car immediately, slamming violet to the front and him self as well.

Violet recovered quickly and hopped out of the car.

"Wait!" Zim called as he climbed out after her.

"No! I need to talk to Dib!" violet called as she began jogging towards the skool, luckily she was only a block away.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Zim tackled her and picked her up in his arms, and mechanical legs popped out of zim's backpack lifting zim and violet off the ground. "What the?" violet began as zim leaned close to her face, at eye level and stared at her.

"I can't explain it but I don't want my first slave to die on me, okay?"

_"Those eyes. I love those eyes. He's so hot. Wait, what? Violet! He's an alien! It'll never happen!" _ Violet thought to herself as she stared at him.

Dib stared at the two, unsure how to comprehend the situation.

"What the-?" He began before being interrupted by violet hopping out of zim's arms and running towards him, wrapping her arms around him with a warm hug.

"Dib!"

zim's mechanical legs went back into his PAK and he walked closer to the two, frowning.

"What do you want dib-worm?" zim asked, obviously irritated by Dib's presence.

"Well I was walking home until I was you seemingly kidnapping violet.

Violet blushed and retracted her hug.

Zim tugged on violets shirt, pulling her back by two feet.

"I know not of this 'kidnapping' but Violet is my slave, and I shall do what I want with my slave." Zim said as he put his arm around violet's shoulder and squeezed her tightly. "Slave?" asked dib, a bit lost.

Violet pulled away from zim in an attempt to escape, but was pulled back by her neck.

"What would anger the dib the most? What can I do to anger the dib with out hurting my slave.. Hmmm" zim said as he looked around into space.

A thought flashed through violet's mind, making her blush and dib must've thought it too because he began blushing as well. Then zim thought of it and a smile spread across his face. He quickly turned violet around, catching her and leaning over her.

"Wait! Zim-" violet began, but it was too late and zim had kissed her, his lips soft but forceful. After a quick moment, that had seemed like an eternity, zim pulled back, leaving violet breathless as he dropped her to the ground and turned around to run, laughing. Dib cursed under his breath, but instead of chasing after Zim, he bent down to see if violet was okay.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

"Y-yea… I think." Violet said, obviously still blushing.

Dib looked down at her, almost saddened by her blushing at what had just happened.

"About what I was saying earlier," dib said as he helped violet to her feet, and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Yea?"

"I really like you, do you.. Um.. wanna.. God! I thought this would be easier.."

"Yes."

"Wait what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Dib blushed and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"You say that like you don't want me to be your girlfriend."

Violet giggled and reached out to grab dib's hand, leading him down the sidewalk.

"No, it's just.. I've never asked a girl out before, I was positive you'd say no."

"Well I didn't." Dib continued walking, violet slowly following, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Dib said after about five minutes of complete silence.

"I'm just thinking about what zim said to me."

"What'd he say?"

"Just something about saving the earth from another alien."

Dib froze in place, violet continued walking until she had noticed he had stopped.

"What?" violet asked as she turned to face dib.

"Tell me everything he said to you."

Dib's expression became serious, and cold.

Violet felt a shiver go down her spine. Something was about to change.

"He just said he didn't want me to still be here on earth if he failed and some other alien named… tam or tal or something like that."

"Tak." Dib's voice grew cold, and violet felt that shiver again.

"Yea, that's it."

Dib looked down, his glasses glared to the point that violet couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"What's wrong?" violet asked, her voice growing hoarse.

"If what zim said was true. About tak coming back, then he's right. Leaving earth would be best. Even if it's with zim." Dib said, as he looked down further.

"You say that like it's possible to leave.. And with zim?"

"He has easy access to space, I don't. And with tak, it's better to not be here."

"What are you saying? And who is this tak anyways?"

"Another alien like zim said, and she's got a grudge against zim, and earth."

"So things are finally getting better, and you want to send me into space with an alien? Me, your now girlfriend."

"You don't understand the seriousness of the situation your in do you? If tak finds out that you even know zim, she'll hunt you down and destroy you!"

Dib placed his hands on violet's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Tak is evil."

"Okay, I get it, Tak is evil. I now know to avoid her."

Dib sighed and grabbed violet's hand, leading her towards both of their homes.

Meanwhile off in the distance tak listened to the two's conversation, a huge grin growing on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

As she walked down the sidewalk, apple still in hand, violet stuck her ear buds in and began playing some Lindsay Stirling on her I pod. Lindsay was always violet's idol when it came to violin music, and violet was always thrilled to buy or download her songs.

As violet turned up the volume and continued walking, she noticed zim's green dog, chasing a butterfly.

"Come back Mary!" the green dog screamed as he chased the butterfly.

Violet paused her song and pulled out her ear buds as the dog approached her, smiling like a maniac.

"HI!" the dog said as it ran up to violet, and began hugging her leg.

"Um, hi. What's your name?"

"GIR!"

"Hi gir, I'm violet."

"HI VIOL-ET!"

"Are you lost?"

"NO! Wait. Yes."

"Then would you care to walk around town with me?"

"SURE! BUT YOU GOTTA BUY ME A SUCK MONKEY FIRST!"

"Um, okay, let's go get you a suck monkey."

Violet lifted the tiny dog from her leg and placed it on her violin case, and headed for that weird gas station that sells suck monkeys.

"I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" Gir said as he began singing 'doom' repeatedly.

Five or so minutes passed with Gir singing and violet walking until they finally arrived, Gir squealing and hopping off of violet's head and rushing inside. Violet followed him in and reached into her pocket pulling out a tiny wad of cash. Gir filled the slurpee cup with classic poop flavored slurpee in it and ran up to the counter where violet waited with the money. Violet paid and put gir back on her head as she walked out of the tiny store and towards the big city she spent her weekends at.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, the only exception being Gir loudly sipping on his slurpee. Violet eventually put her ear buds back in and began listening to her idol again. After listening to Lindsay's new song, shadows, about fifteen times, violet thought she had it down, and decided to give it a go.

Violet stopped in the middle of a busy street and set Gir down, as she opened her violin case and set up to play.

Gir excitedly began robot dancing before violet had even played a note, and somehow he drew a huge crowd in.

Violet began to play the song and Gir continued dancing.

People passing by began to drop coins and dollar bills in violet's open case, her not noticing, being too focused on playing each note correctly. The song ended too quickly by Gir getting bored and running off, forcing violet to put her violin up and chase him.

"Wait! Gir!"

"COME ON VIOL-ET! WE HAVE TO GET A BURRITO!"

Violet had to stop and laugh as she saw Gir run into the crazy taco hut.

As violet caught her breath and finally walked into the taco hut after Gir she noticed that he had already ordered for both of them.

Smiling, violet paid and sat at a table with food in hand and Gir smiled, sitting across from her.

Gir grabbed his seven tacos from the tray, leaving violet only two.

Gir swallowed the tacos one after another, while violet opened her first taco from it's wrapper and took a bite.

Gir smiled as he finished his sixth taco.

Violet finished her two tacos and stood, smiling at the site of Gir opening his head and placing his last taco in it.

Then the two left to walk around some more.

The two looked around at stores and ended up in the mall,, everything was fun and calm until gir spotted the candy shop.

Screaming, gir ran in, after snatching a twenty from violet, and went on a candy riot.

Violet stood outside of the shop, smiling.

"Is that your dog?" a female voice from behind asked.

Violet turned to face the voice only to see a beautiful teenage girl, with short purple hair, and gorgeous eyes, and a slender figure. Violet stared at her with jealousy before responding with "No, I'm just watching him for the day, he's actually my friend's dog."

"Oh, that's nice. My name's Kat, what's yours?"

"Violet, nice to meet you." Violet flashed a warm smile before she turned to face Gir who had returned with two big bags of candy in his hands- or paws.

"IT'S MARY!" Gir screamed as he hugged Kat's leg tightly.

"Gir!" violet yelled as she pried gir off of Kat's leg.

"It's okay, I've seen Gir before. I actually know his owner. Zim I think?" said kat as she gently took gir from violet, letting him embrace her in a hug.

Gir smiled and laughed like a maniac, then Kat dropped him to the floor, letting him reclaim his candy.

"Oh, do you happen to know where zim lives? I've never actually been there before, I happened to find gir roaming the streets." Violet said as she picked gir up and placed him on her violin case again.

"Of course, I can take you there if you'd like, then me and you could go hang out." Kat said as she grabbed violet's hand, leading her out of the mall.

Violet smiled and nodded, following Kat all the way to zim's house.

The three arrived to zim's street and Kat stopped half way.

"Me and zim aren't exactly on good terms right now.. if he saw me it'd just start a war."

Kat said as she chuckled nervously.

"Oh okay, I'll just take gir home and then we can hang out." Violet smiled and grabbed gir's hand, leading him towards zim's house.

"It's the green house with the tubes hanging out of the side." Kat yelled as violet walked away.

"Right! Thanks!" violet called as she walked towards the creepy green house.

Gir pulled violet's hand towards the house, laughing as he pushed the door open and led violet inside, violet of course resisting.

"GIR! I'm just here to drop you off! I really can't stay!" violet said as she attempted to escape the robot's strong grip.

"GIR! WHERE WERE YOU?!" a voice called as the sounds of an elevator rose up through the floor, zim standing on it.

Gir laughed, still holding violet's hand. zim stepped of the elevator, not wearing his disguise.

"GIR! Why is my slave here?"

"VIOL-ET AND I HAD FUN! WE WENT TO TACO HUT AND MALL AND SHE GOT ME A TACO!" gir's head popped open and his saved taco flew out of it, hitting zim in the face.

"h-hi zim.. I found gir roaming the streets so we hung out for a little while, I hope you don't mind." Violet said, nervously.

"YEA VIOL-ET GOT ME CANDY TOO!" Gir shouted as he sat on the couch, still holding violet's hand.

zim stared at gir for a moment before speaking.

"I see, thanks for taking care of gir, slave."

Zim turned around and a robot arm extended, holding a, what seemed to be a cookie jar. Zim reached out and took the jar, opening it and looking inside before turning back around and throwing it at violet.

Violet caught the jar, opening it to see that the jar was full of money.

"Zim you didn't have to-"

"SILENCE! Zim has rewarded you with the earth monies. Feel honored and leave!"

"Okay.. God.. "

Violet turned and headed for the door.

"Wait."

"What now zim?"

"About yesterday.."

"You can apologize later zim, I have someone waiting for me.."

zim frowned as violet left, a bit irritated.

"Sorry it took so long!" violet called to Kat as she ran down the sidewalk towards her.

"It's okay, let's just go hang out. I wanna know all about you." Kat said as she turned to walk, violet following.

Violet smiled as the two arrived at Kat's house. They had been hanging out for a couple days, violet had even blown dib off to hang out with Kat Violet had felt awful for it. Now they were having a sleep over.

Violet stepped inside Kat's huge house, setting her bag down on the couch.

"Wow, your house is huge!" violet said, a bit jealous.

"Thanks, hey why don't you pick out a movie while I make some popcorn?" Kat said as she pointed to a case full of movies, then went into her kitchen.

"Okay." Violet sat in front of the case and pulled some of the movies out, examining them, looking for the best choice.

Just as violet had picked out her idea of a perfect movie, a horror film, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Violet?! You blew me off!"

"Sorry dib, my friend wanted to hang out and I thought I could be back in time to hang out but I guess we lost track of time."

"Where are you now?"

"At my friends house, I'm staying the night here."

"Who exactly is your friend?"

"Her name's Kat."

"Can you meet me later?"

"As I said before, I'm at a friends house."

"Can you sneak out? I need to talk to you about something important."

"I'll try. Hey I got to go. What time?"

"Mid-night."

"Kay, I'll try. Got to go, bye."

"Bye."

Violet hung up and turned to see Kat bring in a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Who was on the phone?"

"My boyfriend."

"You never said you had a boyfriend! Do tell!"

Kat excitedly jumped on the couch, spilling a bit of popcorn.

"So? What's his name?"

"Dib." Violet said as she nervously sat next to Kat.

"THE DIB?"

"Yea.." violet blushed a bit.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, he's nice and he's actually pretty cute in my eyes."

"I know! I've had a crush on him for ages! You're so lucky!"

Kat put her hand by her mouth and in a much more hushed tone Said "Do people think your crazy yet?"

"No one knows yet but they know I'm friends with him so they've stopped messing with him."

"Serious? Wow!"

"Yea, I think it's because of my violin playing."

"Speaking of violin, you've never played for me!"

"Oh, I haven't? Sorry."

"Play for me now!"

"But I left my violin at home.."

"No biggie! I've got one in my father's study! I don't understand why he has it, he's been trying to get rid of it for ages! I think it's a Stradivarius violin or something like that."

Violet's jaw dropped, as Kat led her towards her father's study.

"Here it is!" Kat said as she pulled the violin down from a stand it was on and handed it to violet.

"T-this is… are you sure you trust me with a Stradivarius violin?"

"Sure why not? Tell you what, if you play it for me I'll let you have it!"

"WHAT?! SERIOUS?"

"Yea, why not? My dad won't care, he's been trying to sell it for years."

Violet held the violin in playing position, a huge grin on her face.

After a moment of complete and utter silence, violet closed her eyes and began to play her favorite song,


	7. Chapter 7

The notes flowed out, slow and steady, after a moment picking up pace, other than her playing, the whole world seemed to be silent. Kat stared in awe.

After a violet had played a dozen notes or so, Kat began to twitch, not just her, her clothes, and her entire body, twitching.

Violet gasped, almost dropping the violin in her hands.

"Y-your.."

Kat froze not realizing that violet's playing had short-circuited her disguise until she looked down, seeing her green hands in place of her human ones.

"Shit."

"You must be tak then.."

"How did you-?"

"Zim told me about you.. So I guess now you're going to destroy me?"

"What? No.. Why would I?"

"Zim said you were here to take over earth.."

"That idiot never listens to me.. what I told zim was that I was back to _protect_ earth, not harm it. In fact I may be earth's only hope."

"I'm so lost."

"Okay, I should probably explain things."

"Yea, probably."

Violet set down the violin, and followed Tak into the living room, sitting on the couch to face her.

"Okay, so you must know that zim is an alien by now. it's kind of obvious."

Violet nodded.

"me and zim are part of a race called irkens, and irkens do have reproductive organs like humans but due to some flaws in our race, our leaders, the tallest, decided to use our more superior ancestors blood to generate new irkens, meaning that both me and zim are clones.. to some extent. Anyways, our race has began an operation, to conquer the galaxy, called operation impending, but zim screwed it up, and the tallest made another attempt, operation impending doom two. But for this operation, they sent zim away. Some how zim escaped from his banishment and attempted to help in operation impending two. The tallest sent him here, thinking it would keep him busy. It did. For six years, zim attempted taking over earth. Always failing. After successfully taking over the other side of the galaxy, and over thirty thousand planets and races, the tallest announced operation impending doom to be a success. If what I've heard is true, then zim is a defect in our race, like a flaw in the DNA chain. Like his personality flares. One year ago, zim's PAK started acting up, so he called the tallest for advice. The tallest told him how he was a defective, and how he was exile to this planet. Zim went bat-shit crazy for over three months. Then eventually he tried to deactivate his PAK. Basically, he tried to kill himself. "

Violet listened intently, waiting until Tak finished to ask question.

"If it weren't for me, he'd be dead. And he hates me for it. But that's not the point. My tallest have grown bored with the other half of the galaxy. They're on their way to earth to conquer it. And I'm the only one who can stop them."

"They're on their way here? How can you stop them?"

"Well, it's complicated. It involves a giant bomb. Which is probably why zim freaked out over me saying I was back."

"Okay, so you're here to protect earth, not harm it?"

"Yeah."

"That means zim was wrong.. Hey, will you come with me to meet Dib at midnight?"

"Why?"

"I need you to explain this to him."

"Violet, if he saw me there he'd try to kill me."

"Why are Dib and Zim so scared of you?"

"Well within the first year that Zim had been on earth, I came along and tried to hallow out the earth's molten core and fill it with snacks to give as an offering to my tallest, but zim and Dib stopped me.. and I never became an invader like I wanted."

"Oh, but your good now right?"

"Of course! But, I can't go with you to see Dib."

"Oh okay, It's almost midnight.. I'm going to go, but I'll be back okay?"

"Yea, okay."

Violet grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"Hey."

"Sorry I'm late. My dad wouldn't let me leave." Dib said as he walked up to Violet, smiling.

"It's okay, what was it that you needed to tell me?"

"It's about Zim."

"What?"

"He's missing."

"What do you mean? Missing!?"

"Yea, I went to his house to talk to him about Tak and he wasn't there. His robot took me down to the lab and we searched every where."

"Speaking of Tak.."

"What?"  
"I met her, she's not evil."

"YOU MET HER?"

Dib grabbed violet's shoulders and shook her.

"Yea, and she's not evil."

"Violet. You don't know Tak. She tried to kill me three times."

"She never mentioned that.."

"Of course she didn't! She's trying to deceive you!"

"Dib. She explained everything to me, about zim, about the armada. And how's it's on it's way here. And how she plans to stop it."

"THE ARMADA?"

"Yea, and how she's going to stop it."

"_DAMN IT VIOLET! _"

"What?"

"You could've been seriously hurt… I don't know what I would've done if you were. I'd never forgive myself."

"Dib. I'm sorry.."

Violet looked to Dib, who was now crying.

Violet leaned in, hugging Dib.

"I'm sorry.."

Dib looked up, wiping his tears.

"Its okay."

"Dib. I'd never hurt violet." Tak said as she walked up to the two, cautiously.

"Ka- I mean Tak! What are you doing here? You said you weren't going to come!" violet said as she let go of dib.

"Tak." Dib looked at tak unsure of what to do.

"Hello Dib, long time no see."

"Not long enough."

"Guys.." violet said, as she looked past tak to another set of alien eyes, Zim's.

His eyes seemed to be full of sorrow, and pain, but they also glowed in the darkness of the night.

Dib and tak turned to face zim, who slowly inched closer, limping.

"Viol-et…" zim mumbled as he finally reached violet and collapsed in her arms. He was badly beaten and his clothes were torn to shreds.

"Zim!" violet said as she caught him in her arms, almost falling from his surprising heavy weight. Or maybe he had pushed him self into her, because she recovered quickly and held him carefully as she stood.

"ZIM!" Tak and Dib yelled in unison, shocked to see his beaten state, as they rushed to violet's side, completely ignoring each other's existence.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"The.. Armada…" Zim began before he closed his eyes.

"Tak! We need to get him fixed up, do you know what can be done?" violet said, panic in her eyes.

"Let's get him back to his house, it's only a few blocks away." Tak said as she helped violet lift zim and carry him.

Dib remained silent, a bit confused by everything that had happened.

The three rushed into zim's house and down into the lab, the elevator so small they had to send two people at a time., violet with zim and tak with Dib.

As violet reached the lab, zim in her arms, she laid him on a table and waited for tak and dib to arrive.

Shortly after violet had set zim on the table the elevator arrived with tak and dib, dib angered by being stuck with one of his enemies.

"What do we need to do?" violet asked as she kept her hand in zim's.

tak said nothing but instead went over to a keyboard and typing furiously, every now and then turning to face zim.

After a moment, some arms popped out of the ceiling and began cleaning zim up, quickly healing his wounds, and removing his blood stained clothes.

Violet blushed for a moment before she turned away, to look at dib, who was pretty pissed off.

"Dib." Violet said as she walked close to him and gave him a hug.

Dib gave a small smile and hugged violet back.


	8. recovering

Tak finished typing and turned to see zim, who looked good as new.

"He'll need some time to rest, but he should be fine" She said as she faced Dib.

"Okay," violet said as she let go of dib and smiled.

"Dib, has violet explained things to you?" Tak asked, a bit nervous.

"Yea, and you need to stay away from her. From all of us." Dib's voice was cold.

Tak looked to violet, expecting for her to something, instead she turned and went to the elevator, going up into the house.

"You don't understand, I'm here to-" Tak began before dib interrupted her, "I understand plenty Tak. You're here to save earth. I'm fine with that, I really am, in fact I'm honored you feel the need to protect my planet. But that doesn't change what happened in the past. You killed a lot of people, people you were trying to help. You need to stay away from violet. If she gets hurt, even a tiny scratch, if you're the cause," Dib's voice grew colder, making tak shiver.

"I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Remember, I know your weakness."

"Dib, violet's special. Why do you think I've been watching her? Her DNA shows high levels of-"

"No. Leave her out of it."

"She could save the earth dib."

"I SAID TO LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!"

"It's your girlfriend, or the planet."

"Then fuck this planet. I will NOT let her get dragged into this bullshit."

"Dib" Zim muttered as she sat up, still weak.

"What?" Dib said as he faced zim.

"Tak's right about violet…that's why I tried to take her and leave."

Dib looked back at tak and then back to zim for a moment before he turned and went up the elevator and after violet.

Dib arrived in the living room and saw violet sitting on the floor, gir behind her braiding her hair and laughing. Violet's hair easily reached past her waist, she hated cutting it, and so gir loved playing with it.

Gir finished his long braid then hopped off the couch and handed violet a tiny mirror, which had popped out of his head.

Violet smiled and picked up gir, setting him on her lap and watching tv with him.

Gir had really grown on violet. She hadn't seen him out of his disguise yet though.

Dib half smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat next to violet on the floor.

"Hi." violet said as she looked over to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"What's going to happen next?"

"I don't know. We should listen to tak and zim for now, but I really don't feel comfortable with you being around all of this."

"Well, what about you?"

"I'm used to it."

"So.. I heard them talking.. About me.."

"What's you hear?"

"Something about me being special.. is That true?"

"I don't know.."

Violet yawned as she walked down the sidewalk to school, it was Wednesday, and the night before, violet had 'stayed at tak's house'. She didn't remember much after talking to dib, other than talking to zim and then falling asleep on his couch, gir next to her. She had woken up in a warm bed, still at zim's house. Dib had gone home but Tak had stayed and talked with zim all night about their plans.

Now violet was walking to school with zim, tak had thankfully brought her clothes from her bag at tak's house. Since tak didn't attend school she stayed at zim's house with gir.

"So.." zim said, in an attempt to end the awkward silence.

"So…" violet said, not sure how to respond.

"Are you really happy with Dib?" Zim asked quietly.

"Who told you?"

"Tak did… last night…"

"Oh… yea, I'm happy with him… why?"

"Just curious… I don't understand your human affections. I've studied them before.. For irkens it's considered weak to show such affections. But I guess I'm not irken anymore."

"Of course your irken. What else would you be?"

"A disgrace."

"I don't think you're a disgrace."

Zim grabbed violet's arm and pulled her backwards into his arms.

Violet blushed and looked away.

"Are you sure you're happy with the Dib-worm?"

"Y-yea.."

"I could take you away from here you know…"

"And where would you take me?"

"Anywhere.. We could travel the stars.. And go anywhere… who needs this planet anyways?"

"This planet is my home zim."

"Irk was my home planet. I'll never see it again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Okay…"

zim held violet for a moment before letting her go.

"Why do you 'like' Dib anyways?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Tell me."

Violet continued walking zim slowly following her.

"I really don't know" Zim said as he followed.

Violet stopped, it finally hit her. She liked zim too she just didn't want to hurt dib.

Zim must've read her mind, because he stopped soon after her, and looked her in the eye.

Violet continued walking, deep in thought, zim following her until they met dib, then the conversations flared. Dib asked how violet held up last night and she yawned in response. Class went by quickly, violet completely quiet in her seventh hour, still embarrassed from her first day.

Skool ended and violet decided to walk home alone.

One her way home, violet spotted tak and gir sitting on a bench.

The two smiled as she walked up to them, greeting them with a wave.

"Hey violet" Tak said as she smiled, scooting over for violet to sit.

"Hey."

"How was school?"

"Boring, how was watching gir?"

"Fun."

Gir sat in violet's lap, smiling as he hugged her.

"So, since we're alone, do you mind explaining to me why I'm so 'special'?"

Violet asked, quietly but also sternly.

Tak looked to violet, her eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

"I heard everything."

"Oh."

"Please tell me, I want to know what I have to do with all of this."

"Well, you have a different DNA sequence… and with some remodeling, you could become a super human of sorts. I've tested your DNA and your body is resistant of irken technology."

"Oh."

"I've been trying to convince Dib and Zim that you could save earth, all you'd have to do is take down the massive. And I have a plan for that."

"Okay.. Quick question, what is the massive?"

"Our leader's main ship. It holds all weaponry for all attacks. If you could take down the massive, they'd all retreat. But knowing irkens, they'd be back."

"Okay, wait… When did you test my DNA?"

Tak laughed and stood up, turning to walk.

"Come on let's get back." Tak called.

Violet stood, and put Gir on her shoulder, following Tak.

"Tak."

"Yes?"

"I have to go home."

"No you don't. Your father left a note one your door telling you he's out of town. Me, and gir stopped by your house to collect your things. Dib's father is out of town too. I think they are working together on something. All of your things are in zim's house. We'll all be staying there temporarily, including me, and Dib. You have your own room of course, and I already talked to dib and zim. They're both fine with it."

"Wait, what?"

"Here we are."

The two arrived at zim's house, Tak going in first, and violet slowly following.

Violet smiled as she saw Dib on the couch, bored and watching TV.

Tak walked into the kitchen, leaving violet alone with Dib.

"Hey" Violet said as she sat her things down and sat on the couch besides Dib, Gir still on her head.

"Hey, did Tak tell you about living here?"

"Yea, I'm curious as to why though."

"We all decided to chip in and protect you. And since winter break starts this weekend, it shouldn't be that much trouble."

"Protect me? Why?"

"Did she not talk to you about that yet?"

"Oh, about me being special.. Didn't you say you wanted to keep me out of it?"

"I am, for now. When and if the armada attacks, though, you'll be far away from here, safe."

"Where? Do you plan to ship me out to space all alone? What if they find me? They'll either kill me or make me a slave."

"Well, you won't be alone. Zim will be with you."

"Zim?! Why Zim? Why not you?"

"Because, I have to be here with Tak to make sure everything goes according to plan. And if the irkens find out about you, they'll try to capture you. We can't let that happen."

Violet lay on her side, resting her head on Dib's lap.

Dib smiled, then, turned the TV off.

"Let's go look at your new room."

"Okay,"

Violet sat up and followed Dib into the kitchen, and into an elevator, that went upstairs.

"Here it is." Dib said as he stepped into the first room they saw and stepped to the left to let violet see.

The room was a bright purple with a huge window. The window had a small bench under it with pillows lining it. Outside the window, violet could easily see the school.

The window had black curtains lining it.

Violet smiled. The rest of the room was a decent size. A tiny black dresser with violets clothes in it sat to the right of the window. On the left of the window sat violet's bed, a beautiful queen sized bed, with –again- purple sheets.

Finally, to the right of the dresser, sat a closet. Violet grinned at the sight of her new Stradivarius violin, sitting in the closet, next to a bunch of weird looking outfits.

"Wow… it looks just like my room… but in purple."

"Yea, that was tak's idea."

"Kudos to Tak."

Violet examined the room closely, then after a short moment, she turned to face the closet.

"What are these?" she asked as she pulled out one outfit that looked particularly like a girl version of Ezio, the main character of assassin's creed 3, a game violet knew well.

And instead of pants, there was a short skirt.

"I have no idea, all I know is that Zim made them, you might ask him."

"Oh okay."

"Well, I have to talk to tak about something, so I'll leave you to investigate your new room some more."

"Okay."

Dib left, and violet put the Ezio outfit back, pulling another outfit out.

This one looked like Kat, a character from halo reach, another game violet knew well. It was heavy, and came with a helmet. Violet set the suit on her bed and put the helmet on. Instantly the helmet lit up, with lots of writing.

Violet smiled, then took the helmet off.

The third outfit was the last.

Violet felt a huge grin spread across her face as she pulled out the last outfit.

It was an Asuna outfit. A white top, lined with red, and a cape of sorts around the back. a short red skirt underneath, and a metal chest plate over it all, and sleeves that were only attached by a red band.

This particular outfit was from an anime violet had watched with a friend before she had moved. Sword art online.

Violet smiled as the last part of the outfit revealed itself.

Asuna's sword. Violet unsheathed the sword, and held it at eye level, examining it down to it's last detail.

After a moment, violet realized that wasn't the only weapon that came with the outfits in her closet.

The Kat outfit came with a magnum pistol and a sniper rifle, fifty cal.

The Ezio outfit came with a shorty double barrel and a hatchet, and lastly a huge silver bow and a quiver of arrows. Violet happily put all the outfits back and took the elevator downstairs.

Once downstairs, violet saw zim and tak sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's Dib?" violet asked as she sat down at the table.

"He left." Tak stated before she turned to zim, who was messing with an alien version of a I pad.

"Where did he go?" violet asked, a bit annoyed.

"He went to his house to check on the Gaz" Zim said as he continued messing with his 'alien I pad'.

Violet frowned, and then looked at gir, who was having a tea party with a pig and some stuffed animals.

Violet smiled, Gir always did cheer her up.

"So, zim… what are those weird outfits in my room?" violet asked, curious.

"They're just as you said. Outfits. But they are formulated to protect you, in case the armada-" zim froze mid-sentence, and stared at the tablet in his hand.

Tak and violet stared, confused.

"what?" violet asked.

"Nothing." Zim said after a moment.

Zim stood and went down to his lab, with out saying a word.

"What's with him?" Violet asked, a little annoyed.

"He's just stressed." Tak replied, as she stood up and followed him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Violet said as she too stood up.

"Put on one of those outfits first." Tak said as she stopped at the elevator.

"What? Why?" Violet protested.

"Either that or don't go." Tak said, a little annoyed by her protest.

"Since when am I the baby of this place?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You can thank Dib. You need one of those on to leave. Otherwise the house won't let you." And with that, tak was gone.

Violet frowned as she walked over to the other elevator and went to her room.

"I hate this…" violet mumbled under her breath as she went to the closet and grabbed the asuna outfit. It was the most normal looking one of the three.

Slowly violet stripped herself of her own clothes. After a moment of struggling with

the zipper on her jeans, she finally began to put the asuna outfit on.

Pouting, violet looked into the mirror, almost shocked at how good the outfit looked on her. She did a little spin before she noticed the small keypad on her left arm.

Unsure of what it was, violet pressed a small purple button. The red outlines suddenly became purple, along with the skirt.

Violet smiled, liking this much more than the red.

After a moment of messing with different colors, violet decided on purple.

_"The swords still attached.. I can't get it off.. I can't go walking around town like this! I'd get arrested!" _ Violet thought as she tugged on the belt that held the sword.

After about three minutes, violet finally gave up and went down the elevator, into the living room.

"Hey gir, I'm going for a walk, wanna come?"

Gir smiled and hopped up turned to the pig and said "I GOTTA GO PIG! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" The pig didn't respond so gir repeated himself only faster, before he hopped up and flew over to violet.

"OKAY VIOL-ET! LET'S GO!"

Violet smiled and picked gir up, putting him on her shoulder.

Violet frowned at the cold weather, a bit annoyed at her 'warm weather' outfit.

Gir began singing the doom song, as the two walked, violet not minding.

Eventually the two ended up at bloaty's pizza hog. Gir excitedly hopped off violet's head and ran inside, violet soon following after.

Violet blushed at all of the stares she received as she ordered a large half cheese half pepperoni pizza, with stuffed crust. Violet and gir sat down in a booth and began to eat. Violet frowned as she saw some of the popular kids enter in a group, Zita, the letter M, and two other girl's violet didn't recognize.

Violet slowly slid down in her chair, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Hey look guys! It's violet! Hey violet!" Called Zita as she waved in violet's direction.

_"Damn it." _ Violet thought as she nervously smiled and waved back.

"HEY!" Gir called as he waved eagerly, a huge grin on his face.

Zita walked over to violet, and sat across from her, next to gir.

"What's up violet?" zita said as she smiled, and motioned for the others in her group to follow.

"Nothing much, just eating pizza in a weird outfit with a dog."

Zita laughed, and her crew sat at the table, a few sitting in the next table over.

"You're so funny! Hey you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure."

Zita smiled and whispered something in the letter M's ear.

He soon got up and ordered for the others.

Violet smiled nervously, she was hoping she wouldn't run into anyone she knew today, especially in this strange outfit.

"So what's with the get up?" a girl from behind violet asked.

"Well, it's a long and weird story." Violet said truthfully, blushing a bit.

"Oh cool, we were actually gonna get those pizzas to go and head back to M's house, wanna come?" Zita said as she stared at Gir, who was now finished with his pizza.

"If you don't mind me brining the dog.." violet said, in hopes that they would mind and leave her be.

"Nah, we don't care. M's having a party, we just had to get pizza, some of the other cool kids are actually there.."

Zita lowered her voice and leaned close to violet, holding her hand by her face.

"There's supposed to be 'drinks'."

Violet looked at zita, a bit worried now.

Zita raised her voice back to normal.

"So you in?"

Violet looked to the other two girls who were eyeing her and whispering to each other. Violet heard a faint "If she doesn't come, she'll be like dib."

"Yea a loser."

The letter M returned with a stack of pizzas in hand and looked to zita.

"Ready to go?" he asked impatiently.

Zita looked to violet, impatiently.

"Okay, I'm in." Violet said, giving in to peer pressure.

"Yea, let's go" Zita said as everyone piled out of the booths and began walking.

Violet picker gir up as he piled out of the booth and held him at arm's length.

"Gir, can you do me a favor?"

gir nodded and stuck his tongue out.

"Go home and tell zim I'll be home later."

"OKAY!" gir said as he hopped out of her arms, and ran in the opposite direction of zim's house.

Violet frowned and followed the others.

Violet sat on the couch of M's house and frowned. It was getting late, and violet had spent her entire time at the party thinking of an excuse to leave.

"What's wrong violet? You seem sad!" a bot commented as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

He wreaked of alcohol, and it was more than obvious that he was drunk. His face was flushed and he nearly tripped, almost twice, and that was after he had sat down.

"I'm not, just a bit tired is all." Violet lied as she looked away.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's go lay down together!" the boy said as he gestured her towards the stairs.

"No, that's okay.. I'll live."

"aww okay, but at least drink something!"

"I'm good."

"No! t-this is a party and.. You should enjoy yourself!"

"Really I'm fine."

"There's also just soda if you're not a drinker." He said, as he pulled violet off the couch and into the kitchen.

She resisted at first but gave in after a moment.

As the two walked towards the kitchen, violet stared at the couples, making out and people playing drinking games. And spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven.

The boy pulled her into the kitchen and pulled out a red solo cup, poured Dr. pepper into it and handed it to violet.

Violet took a sip, just to satisfy the drunk.

He smiled and leaned against the counter.

"So, you're pretty famous at Skool." The boy said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Really? I didn't know I was 'famous'."

"Well… you are."

"For what?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh okay."

"Hey, what's with your outfit? It's weird."

Violet frowned, and began fingering the hem on her skirt.

"I know, I'd take it off if I could."

"Who's stopping you?"

Violet blushed slightly.

The boy leaned closer, making violet's mild blush grow.

After a moment of silence, albeit the loud music, the boy leaned closer, and began to reach his hand up violet's leg.

"Oh boy, look at the time.." violet said as she attempted to escape the boy's touch, only to be rejected by the boy pulling her closer.

"What? You know you like it." The boy teased.

"I-I have a boyfriend" violet said as she avoided eye contact.

"Who? that Dib loser? Can he really satisfy your needs?"

The boy asked, a bit irritated by violet's resistance.

"y-yes.."

"Really?" the boy pushed his hand further.

"Y-yea. Way better than you ever could." Violet said in hopes he'd leave.

"Is that a challenge?"

"N-no.."

"Aww… come on.. He doesn't have to know."

"No."

The boy's hand reached further up her leg, making violet nervous.

Violet twitched, her whole body frozen.

_"What do I do? Oh god.. I need to leave.."_

"I feel dizzy.." violet said as she clenched her stomach.

"Hmm…" the boy said as he smiled.

"What did you d-?" violet began before she fell over and passed out.

Meanwhile back at zim's house.

Dib opened the door and walked in the house, surprised to see gir all alone on the couch.

"Where's violet?"

"Ohhh yeahhh… she's at a PARTY! I'm supposed to tell mastah!"

"A party? Wait WHAT? WHAT PARTY?"

Just then zim came up the elevator with tak.

"What's going on?" Tak asked as she sat on the couch.

"Violets at a party! When did she leave? How did you know she was at a party?

Why did she tall you and not us? Huh? Huh? HUH?" dib asked.

"we ate pizza then she FLEW TO THE MOON!"

"HUH? HUH?" Dib continued.

"Wait what?" Zim asked as he looked at the two arguing.

"VIOLETS AT A PARTY!" dib said as he turned to zim.

"Calm down Dib, we can just track her by her clothes. I told her to wear one of zim's outfits he made for her in order for her to leave." Tak said.

Zim nodded, then turned to grab his disguise.

"COMPUTER!"

"What..?" the computer responded in monotone.

"Ready the voot cruiser and set in coordinates for violet's position in the GPS."

"Can't."

"YOU DARE TELL ZIM NO?!"

"The voot is still in repair from the bee incident sir."

"Ohh yeahh.. Then I guess we will walk." Zim said as he finished adjusting his wig.

Tak stood up and stretched before walking out the door.

Dib and zim followed.

"GIR! You're in charge!"

"Okie dokie!"

zim shut the door and pulled his alien looking I pad out of his Pak, examining it closely.

"She's on the other side of town." Zim said after a moment.

"I hope she's okay." Dib said as he followed zim, eyeing his I pad thing.

Violet opened her eyes. She had a huge headache.

"Where am-?" violet began as she tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a rope.

"What the.. I'm on a bed? crap." Violet said as she attempted to free herself.

Violet looked to her feet only to see she was tied down to a chair.

"F**k."

Zim looked at the huge house, puzzled.

Music blasted loudly, and there were a few people on the lawn, holding red solo cups and talking.

The three had split up, dib and tak looked at the next street.

Zim slowly walked up the sidewalk and opened the door, only to see more people, some drinking, Some making out.

Zim stuck his tongue out in disapproval.

"Hey it's the green boy!" a girl said as she smiled.

"It smells in here." Zim mumbled to himself as he walked up to Zita.

"Heyy Zimm..! What's up?"

"Where's violet?" zim asked, growing impatient.

"I think she's upstairs with Daniel.."

"Okay."

Zim walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway. There were three doors, two on the left and one on the right. Unsure which one to check first, zim opened the first door on the left. Inside was a closet, with a boy tied up like a hog.

Zim quickly shut the door and turned to the door on the right, questioning whether or not violet was worth the trouble.

Zim opened the door and saw something that scared him for life.

(For your sake, I'll leave that to your imagination)

Quickly he shut the door, and took on step forward, his eyes wide.

Irritated, Zim kicked the last door open.

There laid a chair, violet in it.

"Zim!" violet cried as she squirmed, in another attempt to free her self.

Daniel stood over her, and stared at zim.

"What do you want green boy?"

"Violet."

"Too bad, I had her first."

With out another word, zim launched an attack on Daniel, punching him in the face.

Daniel fell backwards, and toppled over a lamp.

Zim walked over to violet and using a metal like lag from his PAK,

Cut the ropes.

Violet sat up.

"Thanks zim."

Zim said nothing, but grabbed violet's arm and pulled her towards the door.

An arm reached out of zim's Pak and on it was a holographic screen with Dib and Tak on it.

"Did you find her?" dib asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes. We'll meet you back at the base." Zim said.

"Okay." Tak said.

The screen went blank and the arm retracted into Zim's PAK.

Zim walked out of the house, violet following.

"Why?" Zim asked as they walked down the street.

It was dark out now, and most people would be in bed.

Violet looked down.

"Why what?"

"Why would you go to a party?"

Violet looked away, ashamed.

"I was at bloaty's when I ran into Zita and she kinda forced me along, I didn't know it was a party and that boy drugged me and.." Violet's voice drifted off as she spoke.

Zim stopped, and looked violet in the eye.

"What?" violet said as she looked away.

"Did that boy do anything to you?"

Violet tensed.

"No."

"Okay. Let's keep that between us. If Dib-worm found out he'd be furious at me."

"Why would he be mad at you? You didn't do anything."

"I was told to watch you."

"Oh… I'm sorry.. I've become a burden."

"Okay."

The two walked the rest of the way back in silence.

"We're home." Zim announced as they entered the house.

Dib was pacing the room while tak sat on the couch, watching him.

Violet walked past zim and upstairs, ignoring dib's constant "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?"s.

"What happened?" Tak asked as she looked to zim.

"She was just sitting on the couch at the party, she was happy I was there." Zim said as he took his disguise off.

"Then why didn't she talk to me?" Dib asked as he sat back down.

"I don't know. Go talk to her and find out." Zim said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Good idea" Dib said as he went to the elevator.

"Tak. We need to talk in the lab." Zim said as he went down another elevator.

Tak stood up and walked into the kitchen, sighing as she waited for the elevator to return.

"Hey" Dib said as he stood at violet's doorway.

"Hi."

"What happened at that party? You're acting strange."

Violet tensed again.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

A drop of sweat ran down violet's face.

"No I'm not."

"Tell me what really happened."

Violet sighed and laid back on her bed.

Dib sat on violet's bed next to her.

"Nothing happened."

"Please don't lie to me."

"it's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well, a boy was flirting with me and I was ignoring him but he dragged me into the kitchen and gave me a drink, but he had drugged it. He flirted some more and I tried to leave but he was pinning me down. Then I passed out because of the drug.

When I woke up I was in a chair tied down. He hadn't done anything yet, when zim burst open the door and beat his a**. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out."

Dib looked a bit shocked by everything he had heard.

"So, nothing happened?"

"Thanks to zim, yeah, nothing happened."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry dib."

"Why?"

"I've caused a lot of trouble tonight."

Violet looked away, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dib hugged violet, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you violet."

The tears in violet's eyes let out, and she began to cry silently.

"I love you too dib."

Dib pulled away for a second and looked violet in the eyes before he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Tak, look at this." Zim called from across the lab.

Tak put down her book and walked over to zim.

"What is it?"

"The massive. It's close. About a month and it'll be here."

"How's the plan?"

"Not good."

"How is it not good?"

"Well, the voot is damaged badly and the only place with the right equipment is.."

"The massive. I know."

"Not only that but Dib still refuses to let violet be involved."

"I'll talk to him."

"Tak, are you still associating with the tallest?"

"What?"

"Do they still think you're on their side?"

"Yea, why?"

"That could be trouble."

"How?"

"if the tallest still think you're with them then that means they'll have tabs on you. And the ability to listen in to everything you say."

"Sh*t."

Meanwhile on the massive,

Hey, you! Get me some more doughnuts!" Purple called to a service drone.

"Yes my tallest" the drone replied, as it quickly hurried off towards the kitchen.

"HEY! Who said you could talk to me?" Purple yelled at the drone, but it was already gone.

"Shut up! I'm listening into tak! I think they know we're onto them!" Red yelled as he held a box with a speaker on it next to his ear- or spot where his ear would be.

"Fine!" purple yelled back.

Red growled, shutting purple up.

* * *

Tak knocked on violet's door.

It was a little after midnight and dib had gone to bed, leaving violet to her thoughts.

"It's open" Violet called as she sat up in her bed.

Tak opened the door and peaked her head in.

Violet smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Tak asked as she stepped into the room.

"No, just thinking.. so what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about some things."

"Okay."

Violet scooted over, making room for Tak to sit.

Tak sat and smiled warmly.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, about you, and how you could play a role in saving the earth."

"Oh."

"Yea, me and zim would like to alter your DNA. But we need your permission, and well, Dib wants you as far away from this as possible. I'm not sure if you know or not but, the tallest might know about you. And they might be after you. It's complicated but they were tracking me and they were listening in on me so I had to deactivate my tracking chip and lose all contact with them."

"Oh, so do they know how to alter my DNA or do they just know that I'm 'special'?"

"I'm not sure. So about your DNA, what do you think?"

"Well…"

"If you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Dang… Okay. I'll do it."

"Okay, but it also means we'll have to train you."

"Okay."

"We'll begin tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Violet woke up with a huge grin on her face.

Hopping out of bed, violet stared out the huge window in her room to see snow piled on her window seal.

"SNOW!" Violet yelled at the top of her lungs.

Violet had grown up loving snow. It meant no school, it also meant that Christmas was near. And since violet spent two years in Michigan, she had loved it even more.

Violet ran to her dresser and threw on some warm clothes and her coat before she hopped in the elevator and went into the kitchen.

Violet grinned as she saw tak and dib at the table. Violet guessed that zim was still in the lab.

"Where do you think you're going?" tak called as violet turned to leave.

"Snow." Violet said as if that explained itself.

"Um, no. you have to stay here. Zim is almost done with the formula."

Violet moaned, a bit frustrated that she couldn't be in the snow.

"What formula?" Dib asked still unaware of violet having agreed to the DNA change.

Violet looked to tak who sighed and looked to dib.

"Violet has decided to involve herself and let us modify her DNA and train." Tak said plainly.

Dib was sipping on hot coffee as tak said this, and as you can imagine, he decided to do a spit take.

"WHAT?"

violet smiled nervously.

"I decided to let them do it, it'll save the earth Dib. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yea but it's zim! AND tak! I won't let you. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

Dibs expression weakened, and he frowned.

"I know, but this is the planet, Earth, my home, your home. Our home. We can't just stand back and watch aliens destroy it… especially if theres something we can't do to prevent it."

"Violet, please… there are other ways to handle this."

"No, there aren't."

Dib gave in and put his head in his palms.

"Okay."

Violet smiled, and sat next to him.

"Don't worry Dib, I'll be fine." Violet said as she placed her hand on dib's shoulder.

Zim walked into the kitchen, and gestured toward the elevator, telling violet it was time.

Violet stood, quietly walking over to the elevator, leaving Dib alone.

Zim and violet stood in the elevator, quietly.

* * *

The two arrived in the lab and zim pointed at a table, violet sat quietly.

"So this is supposed to hurt a lot?"

"Yes,"

"Dang, I was hoping you'd say no."

zim let out a small smile before he grabbed a syringe and walked over to violet, making her tense.

"What is that?" violet asked as she pointed at the giant needle on top of the syringe.

Inside was a green transparent liquid that emitted a small amount of glow.

"This will modify your DNA, but there will be side effects, such as your mood will change a lot, you may become very hostile and aggressive, that's what those are for" Zim said as he pointed at some leather straps on the table that violet hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, are there any other side effects?"

"Yes, but tak won't tell me, now lay down."

Violet laid on the table as zim strapped her arms and legs in place.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You'll be quarantined for twenty-four hours, and you'll want to leave, but we won't let you."

"I'm sure, just hurry before I change my mind."

Zim injected the syringe into violet's arm and she winced, letting out a small tear.

After doing so, zim rolled violet into a clear glass room and shut the door quickly.

Violet let out a quick scream of pain as she felt her arm go almost numb, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Violet awoke with a major headache, and frowned.

After a moment of her failed attempts to go back to sleep, violet sat up to view her surroundings.

_"What the-?" I'm tied down? What happened?" _violet thought as she looked at the leather straps holding her down.

Violet looked around, a bit concerned.

"Dib? Zim? What the hell am I doing here?"

An intercom came on and a female voice violet recognized boomed.

"It's almost over violet, just eight hours to go and we'll let you out."

"Who are you? Where am i? Where's Dib?"

Dib's voice spoke through the intercom.

"I'm here with tak and zim violet, it's okay, we can't let you out yet… but we will soon."

"Why can't you let me out?"

"You could attack us."

"Why would I do that?"

"Side effects, it was your choice to do this, and we can't let you out until your feeling better."

"I feel fine, let me out… I'm scared."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Dib, I want out, I'm freaking out… if I can't come out, can you come in?"

"No, sorry."

"Please… just let me out, I feel fi-"

Violet stopped mid-sentence and let out a scream, her back arched up and her spine cracked.

After a moment, violets screams died down, and she laid on the table, almost sobbing.

"what happened to me?" violet asked in a whisper.

"You let Zim modify you DNA, and you're a super human of sorts."

"Does that mean I'm stronger?"

"Yes."

Violet let out a small grin and lifted her arms up, the straps breaking with ease.

"WHY'D YOU TELL HER THAT?" violet heard zim yell as she sat up.

She still had a headache, and it was hard for her to see.

Slowly, violet stood, and wobbled over to the wall.

The wall looked to be made of glass, and violet couldn't see the door.

"Let me out or I'll murder you!" Violet threatened as she tapped on the wall.

"Sorry, zim won't permit such to happen." Zim said as a monitor with his face appeared from the ceiling.

The monitor seemed to be attached to only a small thin arm from the ceiling.

Irritated, violet pulled the monitor out of place and threw it across the room.

Violet looked back at the glass, and after a moment punched it, making it shatter into a million small pieces.

Violet stepped over the glass, and smiled as she looked at her surroundings.

The room she was in seemed to be a lab of sorts, and was lined with little computers and wires and test tubes.

Violet frowned this was most likely zim's lab.

"Dib! Zim! I'm going to leave now. you can either tell me how to get out of here, or I can destroy this entire lab looking for the exit."

Zim tensed and yelled "THE ELEVATOR! DO NOT TOUCH ZIM'S AMAZING LAB!"

Violet smiled and walked over to the elevator.

Quietly, violet stood in the elevator and the doors shut.

"There are no buttons."

"Tell me where you want to go" replied a monotone voice.

"Who are you?"

"Zim's computer, where do you wish to go?"

"well, what level is the exit on?"

"That main floor."

"Then take me there."

"Yes ma'am."

The elevator went to the main floor and let violet out.

Violet recognized the kitchen.

"I feel like I've been here before." Violet mumbled as she looked at a poster that read 'I eat food!'

"That's because you have." Dib said as he stood in the doorway.

"Dib…"

"Wow, …" Dib said as he stared at violet.

" Wait.. What? Where?"

Violet looked around her at the kitchen and memories of her playing with Gir and eating in there flashed through her mind.

"Zim's… kitchen.." Violet said as she slowly walked towards the other elevator and stepped inside.

With out saying a word, the computer took violet up to the hallway where her, dib's and tak's rooms were.

Violet walked into her room, she didn't know it was hers but she had a small intuition. Violet stared at the bed and walked over to the window, and sat, staring at her violin the whole time.

Dib followed a moment after.

"Violet, you can't be out here."

"This… this is my room… I live here… the armada… I remember."

"Yea, it is…"

Dib sat next to violet on the windowsill.

"I feel so lost… I'm scared…"

"It's okay, but you should just rest, and stay here."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yea, I'll stay."

Violet stood and looked at dib.

"Is there a bathroom here?"

"Yea, first door to your left."

"Thanks."

Violet turned and walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

After a moment, she finally sat up and looked into the mirror.

Violet's jaw dropped.

Her hair was silver, so bright it could almost be classified as white.

Her eyes glowed a brilliant purple, a bit more vibrant than they were before.

"My hair…" violet mumbled as she played with the silver stands of hair.

"Sorry, this is one of the side-effects."

Violet turned around to see zim, who had no disguise on.

Violet stared into his eyes and moved closer to him.

"Zim…"

"Eh? Oh… yes, my apologies violet-human, zim was distracted. Your hair is so.."

"Your eyes… every time I see them…"

Violet inched closer to zim, mesmerized by his glowing eyes, and for a while forgot that she was with dib.

Zim must have forgotten this too because he was so close to violet, he could feel her breath on his skin.

Slowly violet leaned closer, her eyelids drooping a bit.

Zim kept his eyes glued to violet's hair.

Violet leaned in closer, less then an inch away from zim's lips.

After a moment, violet couldn't take it anymore and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

Zim's eyes widened for a moment, but then slowly closed.

Zim's lips were soft, and violet felt her heart melt as she kissed him, she felt like she was in heaven.

Zim put his arms around violet, pulling her closer.

Violet put her hands on zim's head, and pulled him closer, never wanting him to leave.

After a moment zim pulled away, shocked.

Violet's eyes stayed closed for an extra half-second before she looked back, just as shocked.

* * *

**i know i know, cliffhanger! DUH DUH DUHHHHH! well, don't worry, i plan to update tomorrow. (i just hope you cam make it through the night- just kidding) like a lot of you, i hate waiting for someone to take so long in updating, my mind never seems to leave the story... AND I HATE WHEN PEOPLE QUIT ON A GOOD STORY! D: so i promise i won't quit, as long as i get more reviews to keep me encouraged to continue! :) please review and favorite! and other stuff... anyways, thanks to my two fans out there. **SPOILERS** there will be more violin scenes! I PROMISE! :D BYEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey, sorry about me being late. my computer crashed. .-. but i fixed it! anyways, this chapter has a lot going on **SPOILER** haha just kidding. enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own any thing. all rights go to their respective owners (OH yea, the oc is mine)**

"I… I…" violet began, her face was a deep red.

"ZIM ISN'T WEAK!" Zim yelled as he pointed at violet, shaking his other fist.

"I never said you were…" Violet said as she stared at zim, a bit lost now.

"You stupid hyooman! Such signs of affection are despised on irk! Affection is weakness! You've called zim weak! and with a human? GROSS!"

Violet frowned.

"I didn't know that, besides, you liked it."

"WHAT? NEVER! What about your love-pig Dib? What will he say?"

Violet froze.

"Oh my god… Dib… what is wrong with me?"

zim cocked his head to the right a little.

"Eh? What is wrong with you? Zim does not know… you are smelly…"

Violet looked to zim, Then punched him in the arm.

"I am not smelly- THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! We kissed! I cheated on dib! I'm such a horrible person…"

"YOU kissed Zim, Zim, did not kiss you."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry,"

"Dib can NOT know about this, promise you won't tell him."

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"Zim knows not of these promises you speak of, but zim will not tell the Dib-worm of this encounter, but only because it'd make zim seem weak."

"Good enough, I'm going to my room."

"Okay."

Both left the bathroom and zim went down into the kitchen.

Violet walked back into her room and was dib sitting on her bed.

Dib smiled.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks" violet said as she sat on the bed next to dib.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have white hair."

"You saw?"

"Yea,"

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks, hey I'm feeling better, but I am a bit hungry, what time is it?"

"Around eight thirty at night, wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen."

"I meant like to go out for dinner, I want to show you off."

Dib smiled and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Are you sure? I thought I was on quarantine…"

"Meh, just get dressed and meet me down stairs."

Violet looked down at her clothes and laughed to see she was still in her Pikachu footy pajamas.

She loved them because of the tail and ears.

Violet stood and walked to her dresser, and opened it.

Violet picked a special outfit, the one she wore her first day at school, the small purple skirt and black top, with the stripped socks and brown boots.

Violet ran into the elevator and into the kitchen.

It looked a bit weird with her new white hair but it suited her.

Violet put on her black coat and buttoned it up.

Smiling, violet grabbed her purple scarf and put it on.

After a moment, violet looked at her reflection in the microwave, and decided to put her hair in a ponytail.

After violet put her hair up, she noticed that the kitchen was empty. No gir, no tak, no one. Violet walked into the living room and saw gir and dib on the couch.

Dib stood up and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"Yea."

Dib opened the door and exited, holding it for violet.

Violet smiled and walked out, and down the path from the house.

Dib shut the door and followed.

"So where are we going?" asked violet as she grabbed dib's hand and held it, making him blush a little.

"No where special, just thought you might like to go to bloaty's"

"Ah, okay, hey, what ever happened to gaz? I haven't seen her in a while…"

Dib froze. He had completely forgotten about his little sister!

"Uh oh…" Dib muttered as he looked to violet.

Violet let out a small giggle.

"How about we order some pizza to go and go stop by your place and give gaz something to eat, and you can check on her."

Dib's look of worry faded and he nodded.

Violet and dib arrived at dib's place with pizza in hand and were shocked to see the house was still there, and not burnt to a crisp.

Violet smiled as she opened the door and saw gaz sitting on the couch, playing her game slave 4.

Dib looked around the house, amazed at it's normal appearance.

Gaz looked at the two and opened her eyes at the sight of pizza.

Gaz looked at her stomach, which ironically growled at the same moment she did.

Gaz's eyes began to sparkle, maybe she was crying tears of joy? or, she just wanted the pizza. Violet prepared herself for impact, thinking gaz would tackle her, but to her surprise, and much to her delight, gaz just took the box from her

And sat back down on the couch.

"So, gaz, how have things here been?" Dib asked as he sat next to gaz.

"Dad knows you're gone and wants you to check on me everyday." Gaz said as she ate e slice of pizza.

Dib frowned. "How does he know? Did you tell him?"

"Yea, he came home to grab something and noticed you weren't here. "

"He came home?!"

"Yea, now shut up, you're voice is making me sick."

Dib just got up and led violet over to the door.

"Okay Gaz, I'll check on you tomorrow."

Violet smiled at dib as they walked down the sidewalk on their way back to zim's base.

Dib sighed, and looked at the sky, it was dark now around nine at night.

"So…" Violet said as she stared at her feet.

"Hmm?" Dib said as he snapped out of his trance and blinked.

"Do I look weird now?" Violet asked more to herself than to dib.

"No, of course not… why would you?"

"I don't know, my hair is just…" violet mumbled to herself, as she played with a strand of her white hair.

"Your hair looks good, really brings out the color in your eyes."

Violet frowned.

She wasn't sure how to feel about the situation she was in.

Violet felt her eyes well up with water and instantly wiped them before dib noticed.

She had cheated on him. And now she hated herself for it. But she couldn't tell him. Not now.

"…Thanks." Violet replied as the two walked up the lawn and opened the door.

"We're home!" Dib called as he placed his jacket on the couch.

* * *

Violet wanted more than anything to build a snowman and have some hot cocoa, but that could wait.

Violet sat on her bed and covered up. She was exhausted from the day's events and

Just wanted to pass out.

But that was proven impossible after two hours of violently tossing and turning.

Violet frowned and sat up.

"UGH!" violet grunted as she hopped out of bed.

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Come in."

Violet smiled at the sight of dib holding two cups of whip cream covered hot chocolate.

"Hey, I heard you tossing and turning, so I thought I'd bring you some cocoa."

"Thanks" Violet said as she took the cocoa from dib and patted a spot next to her on her bed for dib to sit.

Dib sat and smiled as violet took a sip.

"So, having trouble sleeping?"

"Yea, I guess I'm stressed."

"Don't be."

"That's easier said than done."

"Just don't think about bad things… let's have a day off tomorrow."

"A day off?"

"Yea, we can run around town and make a snow man, and just hang out. Just you and me. What do you say?"

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

Violet smiled and laid her cup on her dresser, then laid her head on dib's shoulder.

Dib smiled and set his cup on the dresser, then wrapped his arms around violet and let her fall asleep.

* * *

Violet sat up and yawned.

_"What time is it?" _violet thought as she sat up in her bed.

9:30 A.M.

Violet frowned when she discovered that dib had left. But smiled to see he had taken her cup as well as his own.

Violet put on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen.

As she walked into the room, violet saw gir sitting on the table playing with a pig.

"HII!" gir yelled as he threw his pig at violet's face.

The pig hit violet's face and sent her flying back into the elevator.

"OUCH! Gir! What was that for?" Violet asked as she threw the pig back in gir's direction.

"You my mommy now? YOU MY MOMMY! MOMMEHHH!" gir yelled as he hugged violet.

"What ware you talking about?" violet asked as she attempted to pry gir off of her.

"I saw youu kissy mastahh! That mean you momeh!"

"What? Oh, shit. Gir, I'm not your mommy, and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about that."

Gir's eyes began to well up, and violet sighed.

"Okay, gir, I'll be your mommy, but you can't tell anyone. It has to be s secret. Okay?"

Gir's eyes turned a bright red and he jumped off violet, saluting at her.

"Yes, ma'am." Was his only response before he skipped out of the room, smiling.

Violet sighed as she walked into the living room to see dib ready to go.

"Good morning." Dib called as he sat up.

"Morning."

"You ready?"

"Ready? Oh yeah, we were gonna have a day off today.. sure, hold on and I'll get my coat."

"Sure."

Violet ran up to the elevator and into her room.

When there, she grabbed her coat and the violin tak gave her, then headed back into the living room.

"Okay, let's go."

The two walked outside and violet felt a small breeze hit her face as Dib led her to where ever they were going.

"So, where are we going?" violet asked as she looked around her.

"To the mall, I figured it'd be fun to hang out there for a while."

"Oh okay, sounds fun." Violet said as they arrived at the mall.

Violet looked at the game slave, it was the new game slave 5, and she wanted to get it for gaz. She had already picked out a present for zim and tak, and even gir.

But decided to get dib's present when he wasn't around.

The game slave was $99.99 and violet had the money, but also wanted to get gaz a game.

"Hey dib, what kind of games does gaz like?" violet asked as she looked over to dib, who had a camera in his hand.

His last camera was stolen by a bird after that whole ordeal with zim and his mega doomer.

"I don't know, I think she might like that new vampire piggy slayer 8." Dib said.

"Hmm, okay… I'll just get both." Violet smiled as she grabbed the game slave and game.

Violet quietly paid and met dib outside.

"Now I have a present for everyone" Violet said as she held up the bags in her hands.

"Great, let's get lunch now."

"Okay."

Violet smiled as they ordered a pizza to share at the food court.

* * *

Zim frowned as he paced across the lab.

"So, let me get this straight… Violet, a human, kissed you?"

Tak said as she smiled evilly.

"Yes, I told you, I'M NOT WEAK!" zim yelled.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" asked tak as she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the right.

"NO! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" zim said as he waved his arms in the air defensively.

"I can see it on your face zim, liking some one doesn't make you weak. Remember when you thought we were dating?"

"THAT WAS FOR SCIENCE!"

"Sure, you better hope dib doesn't find out. If he does, he'll kill you."

"SHE KISSED ME!"

"I'm aware. Just calm down, I doubt he'll ever find out. Not like any one's planning to tell him, right?" tak smiled and stood up.

"What are you planning you evil wench?"

"Well, that's no way to talk to someone who knows your secret, now is it?"

"Tak. Please, don't do this."

"Oh come on zim, be fair. You ruined my life. Why can't I ruin yours?"

"BECAUSE- wait, what? Why did you save me all those years ago? Why not let me die… you…"

"Zim, I won't tell, but you have to repay me for doing so. Like when I saved you."

"What… you don't mean… do you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"NO! NO WAY!"

tak's grin widened, and she looked zim in the eye.

"Okay, then I'll just call dib."

"Wait! Ugh… fine. Just… don't tell him."

"Promise."

Tak smiled and went up into the house, leaving zim to hang in defeat.

* * *

**oohh this is getting interesting. what is tak planning? what is it that zim agreed to? hate cliffhangers? too bad! :D just kidding. i'll update soon :) thanks to my three fans out there, i'm doing this for you FEEL HONORED! just kidding. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry this chapter is so short, next chapter will be longer, i promise :D **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Violet asked as she walked up the steps towards the house.

"No, that's okay, it'll only take me a few minutes." Dib said as he turned to leave.

"Okay, see you."

"Be back soon."

Violet walked inside and headed into her room to hide her presents.

As violet set the bags under her bed she heard her door slide open.

"Hi." tak said as she walked in.

"Hey tak, what's up?"

"I'm not going to 'beat around the bush' as you humans say, zim told me you kissed him."

"He did?"

"Yes, and I'm going to say right now. it's best not to get romantically involved with him."

"I know- wait what? Why?"

"He's mine." Tak smiled innocently as she crossed her arms.

"Yours? Oh, you two are dating?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh… um, okay, I'll leave him alone. I promise."

"And if you decide to ignore my warning, I'll kill you."

Tak grinned evilly and turned to leave.

Violet felt her heart sink as tak's words echoed in her mind.

_"Kill me? She'll kill me? Wait.. Weren't we like best friends this morning? Was it all an act? Was she trying to get closer to zim?" _ Violet thought as she went down into the kitchen to see zim sipping on some sort of drink.

"Oh, violet-human, good. I was wanting to talk to you about what happened before the dib-worm returned." Zim said as he set his cup down and faced violet.

"Oh, okay, what's up?"

"I.. um… I think…" zim hesitated and pulled on his antennae, as if to avoid the subject that he just brought up.

"You think what zim? Are you okay? You're acting strange."

Zim stood up from the table, and stormed over to violet.

"What?" violet asked as zim grabbed her arms and stared her down.

"Why are you different? Why does zim feel nervous when you are near? TELL ME!"

zim yelled as he shook violet.

"I don't know! YOU tell ME!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! Zim is not weak! Zim hates affection! I AM ZIM!"

"I know you are. Wait a second. If you hate affection so much then why did you kiss me in front of dib that one day?"

"That was to anger the dib."

"There are other ways to anger dib you know. And how did you know that would even upset him?"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"HOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Zim, what were you going to say to me?"

"Zim has what you humans call a 'crush' on the violet-human." Zim declared proudly.

"What?" violet said as she blushed.

With out another word, zim pressed his lips across violet's, her eyes wide as she tried to push him away, her attempts wasted by his strong arms.

After a moment violet gave in and closed her eyes.

Zim pulled away and grinned.

"Zim.. Why?" violet said as she opened her eyes.

"I will beat the dib-worm. And I WILL have you." Zim said as he turned and went into the lab, a grin on his face.

Violet blushed and went into her room, very confused.

After a while, violet put on her pajamas and lay in bed.

_"what the hell…. Tak's going to kill me… and dib.. zim has no idea what kind of trouble he's getting me into… maybe if I tell him I'm not into him… nope.. his ego is too strong. He'd never believe me. I've kissed him more than I've kissed dib! UGH!" _violet thought as she lay in bed, alone with her thoughts.

Violet's head began to ache, and her head began to itch.

Soon violet fell asleep, or maybe she passed out from her headache.

Violet woke up around noon, and with out thinking went into the kitchen, with out changing.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw dib and zim at the table, gir sat at his own table with a few stuffed animals, and tak was no where to be seen, most likely in the lab.

Dib gasped as soon as he saw her, and zim did a spit-take on his drink.

"What?" violet asked as she looked at the two flabbergasted boys.

"What the hell is on your head?" Asked dib as he stared at her.

"OH SHIT!" Zim said as he stood up.

"What's with you two?" Violet asked as she stared blankly.

"You.. You have antennae! How? Did I mess up the equation? How the hell? " Zim said as he frantically stomped over towards violet and pulled on her head.

"Hold on. What? Antennae?" Violet said as she reached on top of her head and felt two long, curled antennae on her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled dib as he stood up, and walked over to violet.

"Holy shit… " Violet mumbled as she stared at the two, with wide eyes.

"ZIM YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? HUH? HUH? HUH?" Dib yelled as he grabbed zim by his collar and began to shake him.

Violet walked over to gir and he smiled, handing her a small mirror.

Violet took the mirror and looked at her new antennae, frowning.

"I don't know!" Zim yelled as he slapped dib's hands, freeing himself.

"it must have been a side effect. All I know is that now that she has them, she can't get rid of them." Zim stated as he turned to violet, who was playing with the antennae, curiously.

"I can't?" Violet asked as she turned towards them. She didn't seem surprised but she was.

"No, antennae are like ears for irkens, and if you break them off, it'll either be very painful, or it'll kill you." Zim said.

"How did this happen?" tak asked as she stepped out of the elevator, a tiny grin of amusement on her face.

"I must've messed up the formula." Zim said as he turned towards tak,

"Wait, formula? Does that mean violet's part irken? Will she change even more?" dib asked as he looked at violet, a bit angry.

"Yes, she's now part irken, but I'm not sure if she'll change more. In any case, there's no way we can change her back." Stated zim. He seemed almost ecstatic about the new discovery.

Violet frowned.

"So now I'm not considered human, I'm now half irken, half human. Great. "

Dib sighed, frustrated.

Tak smiled and walked into the living room, gir following.

"So, now what?" Dib asked as he returned to his seat and put his face in his hands.

"I don't know…" Zim said as he sat down.

Violet remained standing, her hands never leaving her antennae.

"I feel sick…" Violet mumbled under her breath as she attempted to walk over to the table, only to fall to the ground, clenching her stomach.

Dib and zim both stood and rushed to her side, a bit confused.

"Are you okay?" dib asked as he attempted to help her sit up.

Zim felt her forehead, and frowned.

"She has a fever."

"What?" dib asked as he reached over and felt her forehead.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Zim said as he picked her up and walked over to the elevator that led into the lab.

"Where are you going?" dib asked as he followed zim, stopping at the elevator, seeing as it only held two people.

"Into the lab, I need to run some tests to diagnose a problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry i'm so late on this chapter. i made it extra long to compensate for the wait.. :D **

**I do NOT own invader aim or any of the characters from the show. all rights go to their respective owners.**

**please review and favorite- and... stuff! ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

Violet sat up and frowned. It was morning and she had a headache. The first signs that today was going to be a bad one.

As she stood, violet noticed she was in her room. "What happened?"

Violet asked aloud as she wobbled over to her window.

It was snowing again, and the streets seemed snowed in.

Violet remembered discovering her antennae and then passing out, but not much after that.

As she walked over to her closet to pick out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear, violet fingered her new antennae, and discovered a weird sensation of pleasure from even the slightest touch of her fingers.

Quietly, violet picked out a plain baggy navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees.

Violet slipped on the clothes quickly and ran into the elevator, she had just remembered it was Christmas eve.

Violet smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see gir making waffles, he was in his disguise as usual, and wore a pink apron over it.

"HI VIOL-ET!" Gir yelled as violet sat at the table, which was filled with several plates of waffles.

"Good morning gir, where is everyone?" Violet asked as she tied her hair into a loose, sloppy ponytail.

"MASTAH SAID he was gunna be in his LAB! And mary is in the taco watching MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Gir yelled as he flipped a waffle in the waffle iron.

"Thanks gir." violet said as she stood and walked into the living room.

Dib sat on the couch with his head in his hands. It looked as though he had been crying.

"Good morning." Violet said as she stood in the doorway.

Dib looked up at violet and wiped a tear off of his cheek, then smiled weakly and replied.

"Morning."

"Why were you crying?" violet asked as she sat down on the couch and leaned on dib's shoulder.

"I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Oh, I'm fine, so there's no reason to be." Violet said plainly.

"No, you're not." Dib said as he sat up and looked violet in the eye.

"Do you have any idea what's happening to you?" dib asked as he put his hand on violet's shoulder.

"No, why?"

"Violet- You're changing… you're not considered human anymore."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yea, I'm super-human. Remember?"

"No, your more now. look things are complicated. Do you remember zim's PAK? And how he needs it to live?"

"Yea, why?"

"You might need a PAK to live. And we don't know where to get one from."

Violet tensed.

"A PAK? Seriously? W-why? I'm fine."

"Your body isn't stabilized. Your memory and your biology are all out of whack. Your body is undergoing a war. Human vs. irken.

And the worse part is, the irken in you is winning. Zim did this. He's going to fix it. I swear."

"Oh."

Violet sighed. It was Christmas eve and her father didn't know she wasn't home, not to mention the fact that she was living with an alien- and becoming an alien.

"Let's not think about that right now. I don't want to. I just want to relax."

Violet said as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" dib asked as violet walked towards the kitchen.

"To talk to zim." Was her only reply as violet walked into the elevator that led to the lab.

Slowly, the doors shut and the elevator began moving.

"Computer, where is zim?" violet asked as she looked up, for no apparent reason.

"He's in the lower part of the base. In the supplies floor." Replied the computer in his usual monotone.

"Could you please take me to him?"

"Yes mistress."

"Mistress?"

"You are with master, correct?"

"Oh brother." Violet said as she face-palmed.

The elevator arrived on the supplies floor and violet stepped out.

"Zim?" violet called as she observed her surroundings.

"Over here!" Zim called as he peaked his head over a few boxes.

Violet slowly walked towards zim, it was dark in the room, and she could barely see.

"hey, zim, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what you said before."

Zim popped his around the corner of a tall wooden crate and walked over to violet.

His eyes glowed a bright emerald red as he inched closer, making violet blush, but luckily it was too dark for zim to see.

"So what is it you need violet-human?" zim asked.

"We need to talk. But not here. I can't see my feet in her, so let's go into another, brighter, room."

"Okay." Zim said as he grabbed violet's hand and pulled her into the elevator.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before violet spoke.

"Tak threatened me." She said quietly, as if tak were listening to their conversation now.

"She did? When? Wait, what did she say?"zim asked as the elevator went lower into the base.

"She told me to stay away from you. She said she'd kill me, and that you belong to her. Look about what you said-"

"SHE SAID THAT?"

"Yes."

"SHE SAID THAT?"

"I just said she did."

"DID SHE?"

"I JUST SAID SHE DID!"

"oh okay."

"Man, zim, you have a problem with listening."

"my apologies violet-human."

"I'm with dib."

"I know."

"No. You don't. I'm with dib, that means you need to stop kissing me."

"But-"

"No. stop."

"Violet-human. The dib is not worthy."

"And what makes you think you are? You tried to take over earth!"

"And failed!"

"Zim. You're an alien. It would never work. Besides you hate humans."

"But the violet is not fully human, she is now part irken."

"No thanks to you! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

zim stared at violet, then turned away.

"…Sorry." Zim mumbled as the elevator stopped and he stepped out.

"Zim wait-"

Zim turned around and stared at violet.

"What?"

"I'm sorry.. I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay." Was all zim said before he turned to walk into the kitchen.

Quickly, violet grabbed zim's arm and pulled him into the elevator, hugging him tightly.

"Viol-" zim's words were cut short as violet leaned in close, and stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Violet mumbled under her breath as the elevator door shut.

The two stood there in silence for a while, then slowly, zim leaned closer, his lips less than an inch from hers.

Suddenly the elevator door opened.

Dib's eyes widened as well as tak's and violet pulled away, shocked.

After violet pulled away, zim turned and saw dib who was pissed off beyond belief.

"WHAT THE HELL?" dib yelled as he grabbed zim and punched him in his squeedily spooch.

Violet flinched as tak grabbed her and punched her square in the face. Violet let out a little yelp as she hit the floor and received another hit in her stomach.

Dib noticed this and grabbed tak, then threw her across the room.

Tak growled as she sat up.

"What the fuck tak?" Violet yelled as she sat up, and held her stomach.

"Yeah, what the fuck?" Zim said as he sat up and used a chair to help himself to his feet.

"You kissed zim! I TOLD YOU I'D KILL YOU!" Tak hissed as she climbed to her feet and launched herself at violet.

Violet rolled to her left and dodged the attack, only to hit her head on the wall.

"WE DIDN'T KISS!" Zim yelled at the top of his squeedily spooch, making the room silent.

"What?" Dib and tak asked in unison.

"We didn't kiss." Violet said as she stood to her feet and walked over to dib's side.

"You didn't?" tak asked as she sat up.

"No, we didn't."

Dib sighed and sat in a chair.

"Oh, sorry for hitting you zim." Dib said quietly.

"It's okay dib-stink. If zim were in your position, he'd do the same."

"Sorry violet, I thought-" Tak stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say.

"It's okay," violet said as she sat at the table. Somehow the waffles, along with gir, had disappeared.

Zim looked at violet and frowned, then grabbed his wig, which had somehow appeared on the table, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tak asked as she stood up.

"On a walk. Need time to think." Zim said as he put his contacts in and left.

The door slammed shut and then there was silence.

"Dib, I'd never cheat." Violet lied as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But zim would." Dib said as he stood and went to his room.

After a moment, tak stood and followed, leaving violet alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Dib sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

He had almost been cheated on.

The thought of it made his stomach churn.

After a moment, dib lay back on his bed.

* * *

Zim walked down a quiet ally way, deep in thought.

As he walked, zim messed with a small irken device.

As he played with the device, zim heard footsteps, loud footsteps, as if someone were trying to let him know they were following him.

Quickly, zim turned around, and saw a small red-eyed irken, with curly antennae.

The girl resembled tak in many ways, except for her eyes being red, along with her uniform.

The Girl froze, and her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" zim asked as he looked down at the girl.

She was about a foot shorter than zim and seemed very shaky, as if she were scared.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked as she began trembling.

"I AM ZIM! Now tell me your name. YOUR IRKEN!" Zim yelled as he raised his hands to the air and began shaking them.

"I am miz.. y-you're THE zim?"

"Yes, so you've heard of me?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I was following the right irken…"

"Following? Why were you following zim?"

"I-i… I wanted to asked for your help!" miz yelled as she looked down hesitantly.

"ZIM? HELP YOUU? Why should i?"zim asked as he crossed his arms.

"T-the tallest.. They're after me… I'm a defect and the tried to expose of me but the control brain didn't want me to be because I had committed no crime… so the t-tallest… they kept me as their own toy… did things…" miz seemed on the verge of tears. Zim frowned.

"And why do you think this concerns me? I AM ZIM!"

"I thought that since you're a defect too… that you could.. protect me?"

Zim burst out in a fit of laughter.

"ME? Help YOU?"

Miz began crying and zim stopped laughing.

"Hey. Stop that. It's really annoying. Okay okay, what do you wish for zim to do?"

Miz looked up and smiled, then wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Can I just stay with you for a while? Until I can find a new home.. you won't know I'm there! I promise!"

"Impossible! Zim already has another irken staying with him."

Miz frowned and sat on a random crate.

"Okay, fine. Just don't do that sad thingy again."

Miz hopped to her feet and hugged zim tightly.

"OH THANK YOU ZIM! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" Miz yelled as she squeezed zim tighter.

"Just let me go!" zim said in a whisper-yell.

"Oops! Sorry!" Miz said as she released zim and stood there awkwardly.

"Okay, let's go." Zim said as he headed back towards the base.

* * *

MEANWHILE.

Dib was laying on his bed, still thinking when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Dib yelled as he turned on his side to face the door.

Tak opened the door and stepped inside, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry to disturb you, human. I just wanted to talk." Tak said as she took a step forward.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I don't think you should date violet anymore." Tak stated plainly, as she sat on the bed next to dib.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's obvious. She's into zim, and he's into her. They've kissed once already."

"They said they didn't kiss, and how do you know they like each other?"

"Yes, they have. Violet kissed zim. I was told to keep it a secret. But I'm telling you now. She doesn't have feelings for you. Have you two even kissed yet?"

"N-no.."

"Exactly. Besides, you don't really like her do you?"

"I do."

"Then let her have what she wants. Besides, you can always get her back."

"And how would I get her back?"

Tak let out a huge grin as she crossed her legs.

"Well, I like you, human. If you like me too, then I'm sure we can work something out." Tak said as she put her hand on dib's shoulder and smiled innocently.

"Tak. I need to talk to violet. Sort things out." Dib said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Ohh diibbb.." Tak called as she stood up snd walked towards the door.

"What?" Dib asked, a bit irritated.

Tak smiled, then leaned in close and pulled dib in, kissing him forcefully.

Dib's eyes widened before he gave in.

Almost quicker than she had kissed him, tak had pulled away and left the room.

Dib blinked, shocked, then after a moment of looking around his room, left to talk to violet.

* * *

Violet sat on her bed in her Pikachu pajamas and messed with her presents she had gotten for everyone. She had just finished wrapping Dib's present when he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" violet called as she tossed the gift into a pile with the others.

The door slid open and dib entered. He had a dazed and confused look on his face.

"What's up?" Violet asked as she beckoned for him to sit.

Dib sat next to her and sighed.

"Did you kiss zim?" Dib asked in a monotone as he stared at violet.

"I told you we didn't kiss-" Violet began.

"Not tonight. I mean before this. Did you, or didn't you?"

"W-who told you?"

"Tak."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking." Violet's eyes began to water and she leaned in and hugged dib tightly.

"You only kissed once?"

"Well, no… We kissed twice. The first time I kissed him… it was right after my surgery.. the second time, he kissed me."

"Did you like it?"

"N-no!"

"You stuttered."

"So?"

"You did like it."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I feel awful."

"It's okay."

"I-it is?"

Violet sat up and looked at dib, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Because I know it won't happen again."

"I promise it won't."

"We're through."

Violet gasped and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"W-what?"

Dib turned and faced violet.

"The entire time we dated, we've never kissed. And somehow you've managed to kiss my enemy twice. And to make things worse, he's an alien. I thought I loved you. But now I realize just how much I hate you." Dib stood to his feet and walked to the door, then paused.

"Good luck with the alien. And good luck saving earth." And with that, Dib left, leaving violet alone to sob.

* * *

Zim and miz walked in the door to see dib, with a suitcase of his things packed.

"Where are you going Dib-stink?" Zim asked as miz looked around.

"Home. I'm done. Good luck with violet." Dib said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

Zim was about to protest, when he was interrupted, by Miz screaming.

"What is that?" Miz yelled as she ran around the room in circles, avoiding gir's 'hug attacks'.

"That's my SIR unit. His name is Gir." Zim said calmly.

Miz stopped in her tracks and was tackled by gir.

"I LOOOVVVVEEEE YOOUUUUU!" Gir yelled loudly as he hugged her.

Miz suddenly hugged gir back and sat on the couch.

"I-I love you too!" Miz yelped as she squeezed gir tightly.

"You two-" Zim began before he was interrupted by a few gunshots and a loud frustrated scream.

Zim raced to the elevator and zoomed up into violet's room to find her throwing things in a fit of rage.

"WHAT THE-" Zim began before he dodged a lamp thrown in his direction.

Violet stopped when she saw zim.

She was panting and had tears streaming down her face.

When she saw zim, violet collapsed to her knees.

"What is going on here?!" Zim asked as he stepped into the room and stared at violet.

Sobbing, violet replied "It… it…. Won't… won't work…"

Violet then pointed to the weapons from her closet that laid on her bed.

Zim's eyes widened as he stared at her, then at the weapons.

"What were you trying to do?" Zim asked in a hushed voice.

Zim understood the situation quite well, since he once was in the same position.

One thought ran through his head over and over. _"suicide."_

Violet quieted her sobbing as she looked up to face zim.

"Zim. Dib broke up with me. Because tak told him. About us. And now… I'm all alone… with a bunch of aliens… I can't help you… save the earth… I'm weak… and stupid…. And…. and…." Violet's expression changed, and she looked pissed.

Zim didn't say anything… he was too deep In thought.

Violet continued.

"Tak planned all of this… she knew this would happen… she… she… She KNEW that the serum would mess up.. that I'd become this way… she planned it all.. she wanted dib to dump me… to leave me… she wanted to prove that she could make my life hell.. and all because I kissed you.. and because she wanted you to herself…" Violet looked at zim with tears in her eyes as she continued.

"She knew… that I couldn't kill myself…. And now.. I'm all alone…"

Zim slowly walked over to violet and sat on his knees next to her.

"I'm sorry… I dragged you into this… I never knew that things would be this way… Violet… I was like you once.. when my tallest told me a was a joke.. a fake… that my soul purpose in life wasn't real… I tried it too… but tak saved me.. that's why I hate her.. I had no reason to live.. but I've just found my new purpose in life…" Zim grabbed violet's hand and pulled her closer.

Violet froze, tears still flowing, and slowly asked "W-what's that?"

Zim smiled as he hugged violet.

"You."

Violet blushed but didn't stop crying.

"Why?"

"Violet. Something happened to me.. on that day… I changed.. I hated humans less.. I began to hate my own race… I was a defect… I AM a defect. Tak tried to help, with the personality flares… the strong ego… and it did help… for a while.. I was normal.. and I hated it… I don't hate humans.. I don't hate you.. I care for you more than any other human.. so promise me… Promise, that you'll never try that again."

Violet dug her head into zim's chest, unaware of his water allergy.

"Okay, I promise."

The two sat there in silence for a while until zim finally stood up.

Violet had fallen asleep in zim's arms, so he carefully picked her up, and placed her in her bed.

Next, zim cleaned her room, picking up broken glass and sweeping up other things.

After he was satisfied, zim left violet's room. The next day would be Christmas, an earth holiday, and zim intended to get violet a present.

* * *

**well that was tense. violet had a sort of mental break down there .-. NO SHE IS NOT CRAZY! i just thought it's add to her character development.. and i'm sorry aim is OOC but i just felt like after all he's been through that he might have changed... i planned on her staying with dib.. but you know.. stuff happens... no hate please.. they get ba- **SPOILER ALERT** wait what? never mind... please review, i want to know what you guys think.. :) some more reviews would be lovely... *forever alone* REVIEW! just kidding... you don't have to... but i'd like it if you would.. reviews encourage me to continue... anyways -VIOLETS117 OUT. (no violet is not my name.. and the character is not based on me.. well... maybe a little... I SAID LITTLE! just kidding... OR AM I? i am... OR AM I?!) **


	14. AN: (sorry not an update :c )

hello to my three or four fans out there, sorry this isn't a chapter. i'm sad to inform you that as of this moment, the story will be put on hold. my computer that half the next three chapters has been broken, and is in the shop for repairs. meanwhile, i'll try to rewrite the three chapters, and post them. and when i get my laptop back, i'll upload the originals. please don't hate. no i'm not giving up on my story. i hate when people do that.. :c but i'm still working on it. and reviews would be nice. they actually encourage me to update faster. i haven't gotten any since i uploaded the tenth chapter.. please review. it really helps. and i wanna know what people think about my story. anyways, i hope i can update soon, and HOPEFULLY get more reviews... seriously.. i want to know what you guys think... REVIEW! DO IT NOW! my god.. now i sound like zim.. .-. please review? maybe? no? okay then.. *cries in corner* okay, until i update.. bye *continues crying*


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, finally updated :D a long chapter to compensate for my laziness, anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Zim smirked as he shut the door behind him. It was around six a.m. and he had just returned from shopping.

Smiling, zim pulled in the five foot Christmas tree and placed it in the corner of the room. Next, zim put the pre-wrapped presents under the tree.

"Oh gir!"zim called as he opened a box of ornaments and sat on the couch.

"Yes?" gir sang as he walked into the room.

"Gir, I have a mission for-"

"OOHHH! One of them tree thingys!"

"Yes, Gir I need to to-"

"Can I put the balls on it?"

"Yes-"

"YAY!"

"Gir-"

Gir grabbed the ornaments and threw them on the tree. next he grabbed the lights and strung them.

Zim gasped at how quickly gir finished.

"How did you-"

"YAY! NOW IT'S PERTTY!"

Zim shook his head as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Computer!"

"Yes master?"

"I'll be in the lab checking on tak, let me know when violet awakes."

"Yes, sir."

Zim walked into the elevator and descended into the lab.

Violet sat up and frowned. Gir was singing so loud that violet could hear from her room. Grumpily, violet hopped out of bed and sleepily walked into the living room.

"Gir, could you please stop sing-" violet gasped as she stared at the Christmas tree in the living room. Gir smiled and stopped singing.

"HI VIOL-ET!"

"hi…. what's this?"

"MASTAH SAID TO TELL YOU IT'S FOR CHRIST-MAY!"

"You mean Christmas?"

"YES. Wait. No. YES!"

"Okay… where's zim?"

"Right here" Zim said as he walked into the living room.

"Zim" Violet whispered as the memories of last night flooded into her mind.

"Good morning violet. It is an earth holiday today. Correct?"

"Yeah.. when did you do this?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep."

"Thanks… It's nice."

"You are welcome."

Violet let out a faint smile as she sat on the couch.

Zim followed and gir sat on the floor next to them.

"Zim got you a present." Zim said as he reached under the tree and pulled out the present. Violet smiled and took the present.

"Thanks." Violet said as she opened the present.

Zim smiled eagerly as violet pulled out the red sweater and held it up.

"Do you like it?" Zim asked as he looked at violet.

Violet almost burst out laughing.

"Zim, this is a sweater for men…"

"What?"

"Yeah, it says 'tuff men' on the tag."

Zim frowned and violet burst out laughing.

"What? That's impossible!" zim pouted as he took the sweater and looked at the tag. It definitely said 'tuff men' on the tag. violet smiled and took the sweater, then slipped it on over her head. Zim smirked at how big it was on violet.

"How's it look?" Violet asked as she stood up and did a twirl.

Zim smiled and stood up with violet.

"Perfect,"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Violet said as she turned and ran into the elevator, moments later returning with two boxes in her arms.

"Here" violet said as she handed one present to zim, and the other to gir.

Gir squealed with joy and opened his present.

Zim smirked as gir pulled out a stuffed bear and hugged it tightly.

"I.. I love yoouuu.." Gir said as he hugged violet's leg.

Violet smiled and turned to zim.

Zim opened the box and frowned in confusion as he pulled out a small hand device with a big screen.

"What is it?" Zim asked as he held up the device.

"It's a phone. So we can talk to each other when we're apart."

"Ohh… so it is like the phone zim has, but with out the long curly cord.. interesting.. Will violet show zim how it works?" zim asked as he planted on the couch.

Violet smiled as she sat next zim.

"Sure, here's the 'on' button" Violet said as she gestured towards said button.

As violet explained to zim how the phone worked, tak climbed into the elevator and came upstairs.

"What's all this?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"It's Christmas, an earth holiday" Zim explained as he stood up and grinned.

Tak rolled her eyes and frowned at the decor.

"There is no time for foolish earth holidays, violet needs to train." Tak said as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Zim turned to violet, who had a worried look on her face and then walked into the kitchen. Violet stood up moments after and followed him.

"So why do I have to train today?" violet asked as she sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Because the armada could be here in less than a week, and we haven't had contact with them lately so we have no way of telling if they intend to harm earth or not" Tak said as she looked at a worried zim.

Zim frowned before standing up and walking into the elevator.

Violet stood and followed, standing next to zim. "Computer." Zim called as the doors shut. "What?"

"Take us to the training level I used for gir."

"Yes master"

The elevator began moving and shortly after, arrived at the training level.

Zim stepped out and walked into the room quietly.

Violet frowned as she looked at the empty room before her. The only object in the room appeared to be a small stand with a computer screen on it.

"Um, zim, what is this place? It doesn't look like any training level I've ever seen" violet asked as she looked around the room. Upon further investigation, violet found the walls were lined with small wires and projectors.

"It's a training level I designed for Gir" zim replied as he began typing on the computer before him.

"Oh okay, so what are we doing?" violet asked as she walked over to zim, who was busy typing in demands on the small computer.

"you'll be taking a test, to measure your strengths and weaknesses. I'm setting up some training bots for you to fight. They're very hostile, so you'll have to be careful. Now, pick out one of your suits I made for you and a weapon to aid you in your fight" zim said as he typed in a command and a small clothes rack appeared out of the ground next to violet. Violet frowned as she looked at the rack and saw her suits hung along with the weaponry they came with.

Violet picked up the 'asuna' replicate and the small sword that came with it, then turned back to zim.

"Okay zim, where do I change?" Violet asked as she held up the suit.

"Hmm? Where?" Zim frowned as he looked up from the computer at violet.

"Yeah, where do I go to change?"

"Why must you go somewhere to change?"

"Um, you do realize that me changing here would require me to take my clothes off, and you're here" Violet said as she blushed and stared at the floor.

"Is that bad?" Zim asked as he tilted his head to the right and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's kinda personal for us humans"

"Are you ashamed of your anatomy?" zim asked as he let a small smirk slip across his face.

"Yes! Wait, no but- ugh.. There isn't anywhere to change is there?"

"I'm afraid not, but if it would make you more comfortable, zim will turn the other way" Zim offered quietly. Violet frowned and thought for a moment before agreeing and zim turned the other way.

Violet blushed as she slipped her shirt off and put the suit on. Next, she took her pants off and slipped on the skirt that came with the suit.

After that, violet put on the leggings and the chest-plate and the belt that held the sword's case.

"Okay, I'm done" violet said quietly as she adjusted the color on the plain red lining using the small arm piece and made the lining turn into a bright purple.

Zim smiled as he turned back to face violet and continued typing.

"Okay, I've adjusted the gravitational force so that the gravity is that of what it would be in space. Odds are, you'll be fighting on the massive. Also, the bots have no weaponry, so you have that to your advantage. For this test, I'll only put you against eight of my bots, but be careful." Zim said as he pressed a few more buttons.

As expected, eight large robots rose out of the floor and were scattered about the room. Violet gulped as she looked at the bots. They looked like dolls, with skin that looked to be fabric of sorts. They were six feet tall, and looked like that person you don't wanna mess with.

"Okay" Violet said as she unsheathed her sword and looked at zim.

"Don't worry, it's only a test. Just take out the bots as best you can, me and tak will be watching from that large window, if the bots actually hurt you, we'll shut it off." Zim said as he walked towards the exit.

Violet looked over to the window zim mentioned and saw tak smiling and sitting in a chair. A small timer began counting down as zim left the room, and momentarily after appeared in the room next to tak.

10…

9…

8…

7…

Violet gulped as she felt her weight shift and become lighter.

6…

5…

Violet looked down at her sword, then back up at the bots, who's eyes began to glow a bright red.

4…

3…

2…

A loud beep sounded, making violet flinch as the bots began racing towards her.

"Uh" violet hesitated as she looked around and thought of a plan.

Before violet could think of a plan, a bot had reached touching distance and launched itself at violet.

Violet let out a small grunt before she panicked and jumped, making the bot crash into the ground.

Violet felt her stomach churn as she floated into the air like a feather.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Violet mumbled as she attempted to grab a bot by the neck, only to have the bot grab her first and swing her like a doll, making her hit another bot.

A squeal escaped violet's mouth as she hit the bot and sent them both flying.

The two hit the wall and crashed to the ground. Violet stumbled as she climbed off the bot and tried to steady herself.

As soon as she felt herself calm, violet picked up her sword that had fallen and held it to a point.

Another bot launched itself at violet, making her flinch and jump again, only this time, before she could float off, violet grabbed the bots neck and twisted it, making the head pop off and float into the air. Violet grinned as she landed on the ground and looked at the remaining seven bots, albeit the one that had been hit and was still lying on the ground.

The next attack was two bots at once launching themselves at violet, making her smile as she ran between the two. A small slash sound was made and before violet could turn around, she felt a spray of warm liquid hit her back.

Blood.

Violet frowned in confusion as she turned around and looked at the bots.

Both had huge gashes in their sides and lay on the ground in a puddle of artificial blood.

"Zim, uh, are they supposed to do that?" violet asked hesitantly as she turned towards the mirror.

"Yes, as I said, they are made to simulate irkens in battle, only taller."

"Oh, okay" violet said as she turned and looked at the now five bots remaining.

A small grin appeared on violet's face as the bots began closing in on her all at once.

This was going to be fun.

Just as the bots were about to grab her, violet jumped and landed on the ground nearby. Her smile disappeared as a bot grabbed her and began squeezing her like she was a teddy bear.

Violet grunted as she struggled to free herself. After a moment, violet lost her breath and began to lose consciousness.

"See, she's weak"

"This is only a test, calm down"

"Do you really want her to be the one we put the fate of mankind in?"

"Yes"

"She's fucking weak zim, admit it"

"It's only a test"

"This ball of filth would be better off in my hands"

"Shut up"

Violet felt an unexplainable anger boil up inside of her and let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Dib sat on his couch with his one and only Christmas present, a small HD camera.

Mysterious-mysteries was cancelled years ago, so all dib had left was the 'bigfoot' show.

"Dib, can't you watch that in the other room? I'm trying to play my game!" Gaz complained as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to dib.

"Sure, it's a re-run anyways" Dib said as he turned the t.v. off and walked upstairs.

"Things sure have gotten complicated" Dib mumbled to himself as he climbed up the ladder to his roof. It was evening by now, and the sky had an orange, purple tint to it, making a cotton-candy like swirl. Dib let out a small smile as he took a picture of the evening sky and laid on his back to look at the setting sun.

"Sure is nice out-" dib began before he was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" dib asked himself as he sat up and looked in the direction of zim's house.

* * *

The whole house was silent after her scream. The bots had turned off, along with the rest of the house's electricity. Violet sat on her knees in the training room, tears streaming down her face.

Zim was screaming at tak in the next room over and gir was god knows where.

Violet sat on the floor, unaware of what she had just done, her only thoughts of tak thinking she was weak. Slowly, violet stood to her feet and walked out of the room.

The emergency-power same on and the elevator took violet to the surface level.

Without saying a word, violet walked out the door and down the street.

"I'm too weak.." violet mumbled under her breath repeatedly as she walked down the street. A sharp stinging pain pierced violet's chest as she walked into town.

It was already almost eight-thirty, and the sun had already set. The streets were almost empty, except a few drunks and homeless bums.

A high-pitched scream startled violet as she walked down the ally way.

_"What the?" _violet thought to herself as she ran towards said scream.

"Hello?" violet called out into the darkness as she desperately searched the darkness.

"Help me!"

Violet turned and looked to her right to see a girl cowering by a dumpster.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked as she walked next to the small girl and crouched to see her better.

Violet gasped at what she saw.

This wasn't just any girl. This was an irken.

"Y-you're-" violet tried her best to get the words out as she fell on her back and began scooting away.

"Irken? Yes, yes I am." The girl's scared expression was instantly replaced with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" violet asked as she stood up, towering over the only five foot irken.

"Your friend has miz. And the tallest want her back, oh and they want you too" the girl said as she too, stood to her feet.

"Not going to happen" violet said as she smiled.

"How do you know?" the girl hissed.

"Well, I'm taller and stronger than you." Violet said proudly.

"True, but I didn't come alone" The girl retorted.

Violet turned around to see a fat brute that seemed to be around six feet tall.

Violet gulped before she turned and ran.

Violet thought she might had heard a "Hey, get back here!" or something of the sorts but her heart was beating out of her chest and she kept tripping, making her situation worse. Footsteps echoed through the streets as she ran, and she felt her ribs ache and her legs ready to give out. Needless to say, she couldn't return home, as that would give away where zim and miz were. So instead, violet ran into dib's neighborhood, only to regret her decisions moments later when she ran into dib and knocked his off his feet.

"S-sorry- Dib!" violet said as she jumped off of him and climbed to her feet.

"Violet…"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay-" violet said as she dusted herself off and started running again, only to moments later be pulled by dib into his house.

"What are you-" violet began before she was cut off by dib shhing her.

Dib looked out the window for a moment before he shut the curtains.

"Dib, what are you doing?" violet whispered as she stared at dib.

"Keeping you safe, I saw those irkens chasing you. What did they want?"

"Well, two things. One, me, two, zim took in a small irken named miz. The tallest want me and miz" Violet said as she looked at the covered windows.

Dib sighed, then sat on his couch.

"So now what?" violet asked to no one in particular a she dusted herself off and walked over to dib.

"I'm not sure, we don't know if those two will stay out all night. And needless to say, you can't go home, they'd only follow you. Unless they already know where you live" dib said as he looked at violet.

"They don't. so where do I go..?"

"You can stay here"

"I don't think I could…"

"Violet… about what happened.."

"It's okay dib, I get it. I cheated. I deserved it. No need for you to feel bad."

"But, I saw what happened after I left. I saw a T.V. get thrown out of your window."

"I was upset."

"I know.."

"I don't want to talk about it.."

"Sorry, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" dib said as he stood up and walked up the stairs.

Violet followed and dib led her to his room, then gave her one of his shirts and some of gaz's pajama bottoms to wear.

The door shut and violet changed. She felt weird wearing her ex's shirt, but somehow, she liked it.

As she climbed into bed, violet couldn't help but notice a small box with a bow on it.

After staring at the box for about fifteen minutes, violet felt her eyelids getting heavy, and soon after, she was passed out.

* * *

**so that's it! i'll try to update soon, so please. follow, favorite, review. :D i know, it''s escalating quickly.. but i feel like i'm boring you guys if i don't move it along. 14 chapters in and NOW stuff is actually happening... .-. anyways, i hope you liked it.. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**hey, finally got another review.. #FOREVERALONE -_- i hate hashtags... oh well, enjoy :D**

* * *

As violet sat up and processed where she was and what happened last night, she yawned.

A knock sounded from the other side of the room.

"Hey, violet, get up." Gaz called as she played her game slave 4. Her hands flew over the buttons expertly as she turned and walked away.

Violet felt her heart sink as she stood up. Now she'd have to face dib. And she was wearing his shirt. Quietly, violet walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Gaz sat at her seat, playing her game, and dib was cooking breakfast.

Dib smiled weakly as violet sat down. There were bags under his eyes and violet suspected that he didn't sleep well.

"So, you have antennae now?" gaz asked as she opened one squinty eye at violet.

Violet reached a hand up to touch them as she nodded silently.

"What happened? Some freak accident with zim?" gaz asked as she paused her game and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Gaz!" Dib scolded as he turned to her.

"What? I'm curious." Gaz stated plainly.

"Yeah, it was something like that" violet mumbled as she put her hand down and looked away.

"What's with you?" Gaz asked as she once more opened a squinty eye.

Violet looked down at her lap in response.

"So, do you two wanna hang out today?" Gaz asked as she looked at dib.

Violet looked up and frowned at gaz.

"What? You two get into a fight or something?" gaz questioned a bit loudly.

Dib froze and violet did too for a moment before standing up out of her chair and turning away.

"Thanks for letting me stay, but I should go" violet said as she walked upstairs to gather her clothes.

Dib turned to gaz who only shrugged before walking upstairs to her room.

Dib sighed and put the bacon on a plate, then sat at the table alone.

Violet threw dib's shirt off and sat on his bed as she unfolded her suit to put it back on.

Tears streamed down her face and she paused and stared at the ground.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and dib grew impatient.

"Maybe I should check on her" dib thought aloud as he stood and walked upstairs.

Without thinking, dib opened the door to his room, and peeked his head in.

Instantly, dib's face turned red as he froze in place. The sight of violet topless wasn't exactly a normal sight for him. In fact, he had never seen a girl without a top on. And it was almost foreign to him.

Violet looked up with tears in her eyes and froze. Her face became a bright red as she stood up and covered her chest.

"S-sorry…" dib mumbled as he turned to leave. Violet quickly reached out and grabbed dib's arm, making him stop.

"W-what?" dib stuttered as he tried his best not to look in her direction.

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay."

"Why?"

"I need you."

"Wha-"

"I need you dib. Don't leave me alone. I'm scared." Violet felt her voice crack as she mumbled out the last part.

Dib turned to face violet, who now had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Dib apologized as he pulled violet into a tight hug.

"No… I'm sorry…" Violet cried as she hugged dib tightly and dug her head into his chest. Dib felt his own eyes well up with tears as he put a hand on violet's cheek and pulled her head up. Violet blushed and looked dib in the eye.

Slowly, dib leaned closer, his eyes half-lidded as he looked violet back in the eye.

Their second kiss.

Dib's lips were soft, and violet felt herself melt away in his arms.

At first, violet kept her eyes open, but soon after, they closed and violet felt herself pull dib back on to the bed. Dib followed willingly and, as violet laid back on the bed, climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. After a moment, dib pulled away and looked violet in the eye. Violet blushed in response and looked away.

"Sorry…" dib mumbled as he sat up and scratched his head.

"Why?" violet asked as she smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

Dib smiled back as he leaned closer and once more, kissed violet gently.

Violet blushed again and pulled dib closer, as she slipped her tongue past his lips and played with his.

The kiss turned into a slight make out session before the two were interrupted by a loud bang from downstairs and shortly after, yelling.

* * *

**(A/N: for those curious, she's not completely topless, she has a bra on)**

Zim stomped upstairs and pushed dib's door out of the way.

"Violet-" Zim stopped after he saw a topless violet with the dib-stink on top of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zim yelled as he pointed at the two.

"Zim-" violet began as she tried to sit up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DIB-STINK?" zim yelled. Mechanical arms appeared out of zim's PAK and pointed at dib.

"Zim I-" dib yelled as he tried to collect his thoughts. Zim walked over to the two and threw dib off of violet, then grabbed violet's arm and pulled her up.

Violet tried to free herself to see if dib was okay, but failed.

"Violet…" Zim muttered quietly as he looked down.

He was in his disguise, but violet could sense that his antennae were flat on his head out of anger.

"What?"

"Did you not break up with the dib?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why… were you letting him sit on top of you?"

"Well…"

"Did you not say that it is personal for a human to take off their clothing in public?"

"I did…"

"Then why?"

"I… uh…"

Zim let go of violet's arm and turned to leave.

"Zim! Wait!" violet grabbed zim's arm and stopped him.

Zim turned and looked to violet.

His eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Dib sat up and looked at the two.

"Why do you care?" Violet asked as she looked away.

Zim's sadness was replaced by anger as he yanked his arm away from violet and answered.

"You're zim's, correct?"

Violet frowned, confused.

"What?"

"Are you not zim's?"

"Am i?"

"Yes."

Violet frowned and glanced at dib before returning to zim.

"What does that mean?"

"Zim claimed you, by 'kissing' you. Do you not remember?"

Violet blushed and tensed. Zim thought she belonged to him?

"I- I remember…"

"Then why were you with the big-headed boy?"

Dib frowned and raised his hand as if he were about to argue, but decided against it.

"Dib helped me get away from two irkens that were trying to capture me and let me stay here…"

Zim's eyes widened.

"Irkens? After you?"

"Yeah, and Miz."

Zim froze. He had forgotten about the little irken.

"And what about him being on top of you?" zim asked as he glared at dib.

"He accidentally walked in on me changing… and tripped on top of me" Violet lied as she looked to dib, who was sweating like a sinner in church.

"Oh.. my apologies Dib-worm" zim said quietly.

Dib stood up and violet quickly grabbed her suit and slipped it on.

Violet let out a small smile as she followed zim downstairs, dib following.

Gaz somehow had teleported to the couch and was watching T.V.

Zim walked out the door and violet paused and looked to dib.

"Sorry about that.." violet said as she gestured towards zim.

"It's okay.."

"So.. Uh.. What happened back there… uh.. What now?"

"I don't know.."

"Me either…"

"Did you mean it?'

"Mean what?"

"What you said, about needing me.."

"Yes."

Dib glanced over at zim, who was staring at a small dog in dib's neighbor's yard, then quickly pecked violet on the lips, making her blush.

"Be careful with him, okay?" dib said as he looked over at zim again.

Gaz looked up at the two and snickered before she returned to her T.V.

"Can't you come back?" violet asked sadly.

"No, afraid not, it'd make zim suspicious. I'd like to live a little longer."

Violet sighed and gave dib her best 'puppy eyes'.

"Sorry, but we can still be friends." Dib said nervously.

Violet sighed once more before nodding and hugging dib.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Violet walked to the door and greeted zim then shut the door behind her.

* * *

"So what did the irkens that were chasing you look like?" zim asked as the two walked down the street.

"One was a small girl, the other was a big buff guy, he was shaped like one of your training bots and had a gas mask on."

Zim frowned in thought before violet finally asked "So how did you find me?"

"The same way I found you when you went to that party. Your suit has a tracking device."

"Oh."

"So why did you lie to zim?" zim asked as he looked at his feet.

Violet tensed and began to mess with the hem on her dress.

"Wha-"

"Do not lie. I know you two kissed."

"Well… yeah… we did.."

"I know. But why did you lie?"

"I didn't want you to hurt him"

"Oh…"

"Sorry…"

"This means I have to try harder…" zim mumbled to himself.

Violet frowned at hearing that and looked as though she were about to say something but stopped herself at the sight she saw before her.

Her house was just three houses down from dib's, and it had been a while since she had been home, but she didn't think this would happen.

The house was surrounded by police cars and officers around the yard, and violet's father stood on the porch, talking to the officer in front of him.

Professor membrane stood at his side and was eating a slice of toast.

"I'm telling you officer, I've searched everywhere! It's been over three days since I last saw her!" violet's father yelled.

Violet tensed and started running towards the house, only to have zim pull her back.

"What are you doing zim?" violet questioned angrily.

"Violet, if you go back, they'll see your hair, not to mention your antennae. And if you tell them about what's happening, they'll either find me and tak and experiment on us all, or they'll put you in psychiatric care." Zim said as he pulled violet in the opposite direction.

Violet stared back at her house and her worried father with tears in her eyes as zim pulled her away.

* * *

Tak sat on the couch with gir and mimi, who had just returned from god knows where. The asprin commercial was on, and gir seemed to be loving it. He hugged the T.V. and kept saying 'I love thisss shoowww" making tak twitch.

Miz had been in the kitchen the entire time, looking for some sort snack to eat, when zim and violet returned. Violet still hadn't talked to miz, but knew she was there.

Zim took if his disguise and went down into the lab, and violet sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi, I'm violet" violet said happily.

Miz tripped over herself and stuttered as she played with her uniform.

"I- I'm miz…" she said shyly, making violet smile.

"So, miz, what's your story?" violet asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

Miz looked up at violet with sad eyes and climbed into one of the chairs.

"I was a defect, among my people, and the tallest wanted to deactivate me… but unlike zim, I never committed any crimes… so the control brains let me live… but… the tallest…" miz froze with tears in her eyes and looked to her feet.

"What did they do to you miz?" violet asked quietly, with a stern look on her face.

Miz looked up and tears began streaming down her face.

Violet stood and walked over to miz, then picked her up, and held her in a tight hug.

"It's okay… you're safe here…" violet whispered as she hugged miz.

Miz wiped her tear away and looked up and violet with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" miz whispered as she hugged violet back.

Violet smiled and the two stood there hugging silently, until miz broke the silence.

"What are those?" miz asked as she pulled away and pointed at violet's chest.

Violet's face turned red and she put miz down.

"Those? Um… they're normal for humans.. well, girl humans.."

"Oh, so they're standard issue?"

"You could say that…"

"What are they called?"

"Uh… breasts…" violet mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh, I see… breasts… that's weird… what are they for?"

"Well, unlike irkens, humans aren't cloned… we're made by being put in a girl's womb then growing in there…"

"Like a smeet chamber?"

"Yeah, and when babies- or human smeets are born, they need nutrients.. so these, give them a milk of sorts.." Violet explained awkwardly.

"Ohhh, so you have a smeet?" miz asked as she smiled.

"W-what? No! I'm not old enough for that!" violet protested.

"Then why do you have breasts? Do you need to be of a certain age to have a smeet?"

"Yes.. and I just have them.. I don't know why."

"Oh.. that makes sense... sort of… but what is milk?" miz asked with a confused, yet adorable expression on her face.

Violet face-palmed as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk.

"This, is milk"

"Oh… but why do you have it in a jug?"

"For drinking.. this isn't human milk… it's milk from a cow"

"And you drink it?"

"Yeah, it's normal here."

"You humans have a weird idea of normal…"

Violet let out a giggle before she turned and put the milk up.

"So miz, do you have a disguise yet?"

"A disguise?"

"Yeah, you need one to look human so you don't scare everyone."

"Am I scary?"

"To humans, yes."

"How do I acquire a disguise?"

"Uh, let's go down into the lab and talk to zim" violet said as she walked over to the elevator. Miz smiled and followed.

* * *

**oh the awkwardness in this chapter... oh well, i'll update soon.. to my very few fans out there :D .-. bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey, sorry for the long wait.. had some tough writer's block.. -.- a special shout out to cooltreeko for helping me out and reviewing! :D you're awesome! also i've discovered how to see how many people have read my story.. and wow.. i'm shocked... 1,085 views... just.. wow.. :D i wish more would review but i'm not complaining! ^^; anyways, things are finally getting started! please excuse my sucky fight scenes.. i'll try to work harder on them later and as promised.. you can expect more violin scenes (not in this chapt. sorry ^^;) ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own any IZ characters.. (only my OCS) all rights go to their respective owners :D**

* * *

Zim sat in his lab, reading on the "internet".

Violet and miz arrived in the elevator and miz stepped out first, violet following.

"Hey, zim, Miz needs a disguise… do you have one for her?" violet asked as she walked over to zim.

"Uh, I'm a bit busy right now.. just look in the storage area.. there might be some there…" zim said as he began typing something on the computer.

Violet sighed as miz saluted and walked into the elevator.

Violet sat in a chair next to zim's and frowned.

"Hey zim…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you were hurt and me and dib were talking.. and you just showed up?" violet asked as she looked at the computer.

Zim stopped typing and looked at violet.

"Yes…"

"You said something about the armada… what did you mean? And who hurt you?" violet asked quietly.

Zim frowned and looked away.

"I was trying to protect you.. but it looks like I can't anymore…"

"What?"

"The two that attacked you.. they're irkens I know… sizz-lorr and tenn… tenn used to be an invader.. and sizz-lorr used to work on foodcourtia… they attacked me while I was walking home.. I had to run so they wouldn't find my base, and i ran into you… violet, they told me the armada was coming, and that earth had things they needed… we need an army to fight them.. all we have is you." Zim frowned and stood up. "maybe we can get an army…" violet said as an imaginary light bulb appeared over her head.

"What do you mean?" zim asked as his antennae stood up on his head.

"Dib's father, professor membrane, and my dad are famous scientists… zim if we tell them what's going on, they might help us, and we can save earth…" violet said happily as she hopped to her feet and ran to the elevator. The door slid open and violet bumped into miz, who had found a long black wig and red contacts and was wearing them. Miz squeaked and fell on the floor, violet following after.

"s-sorry!" miz squeaked as she stood up and attempted to help violet up. Violet smiled and nodded before running into the elevator.

Zim rushed in after her and frowned.

"How do you think this will turn out violet-human? The earth 'authorities' are no match for the armada, not to mention your condition. They'd dissect me!" zim tried to argue as he tugged on violet's arm. Violet looked at zim and smiled. "it'll be okay zim, don't worry… I know my dad will stand by my side." The elevator arrived at the top floor and violet grabbed zim's hand and pulled him out.

Violet and zim rushed over to dib's house first and knocked on the door.

"Are you sure about this violet?" zim asked as he looked around the two.

After a minute of no one answering, violet knocked again, only to have the door swing open and fall on the ground. Violet and zim gasped in unison at the terror before them. Dib's house had been completely destroyed from inside out. The couch was flipped and torn apart and the T.V. had several knives in-bedded in it. The room had several holes in the walls and all in all looked beyond repair. Violet rushed into the room and looked around, zim following after. "Who did this?" violet asked in a whisper. Zim looked at the holes burnt in the wall then at the knives in the T.V. "The irkens that were following you must've put a tracking device on you… it probably fell off and they thought you were here so they attacked the dib and his sister." Zim

Thought aloud. Violet frowned and ran up the stairs. "dib! Gaz! Where are you?!" violet screamed as she checked gaz's room. Gaz's security dolls were torn apart and lied on the floor. Violet frowned and opened dib's door. His room had been trashed too, and neither dib nor gaz were hidden in there. Violet felt panic rising inside and rushed downstairs to see zim crouching on the ground and looking at something.

"They're gone" violet said as she sulked in defeat.

"They must've escaped if you didn't find any bodies… tenn and sizz-lore don't take hostages" zim said as he stood up and held up a small irken device.

"What's that?" violet asked quietly.

"It's an irken tracking device… they left it here… probably inactive..." zim tossed the device across the room and turned to leave.

"What about dib and gaz?" violet asked as she followed zim.

"We need to focus on talking to your father-unit about an army" zim stated plainly as he walked down the street. Violet followed and frowned as she looked at her house. The police cars were long gone and it seemed quiet.

Violet walked up the steps and opened the door.

Professor membrane, dib, gaz, and john all sat in the living room on the couch.

Violet gulped as everyone turned their eyes towards her.

An awkward silence arose and zim had to cough to catch violet's attention.

"Uh… hey dad… I'm home?" violet said as she smiled awkwardly. Both john and membrane stood to their feet and john approached violet with shock.

"Violet? WHAT THE HELL? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR DAYS! WHERE WERE YOU? WHO'S HE? DID HE KIDNAP YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" john yelled as he hugged violet tightly. Violet gasped for air and hugged her father back. Professor membrane coughed and john let go of violet so she could talk.

"Sorry dad, I know you must have a lot of questions… I was with zim the entire time" violet said as she grabbed zim's hand and pulled him into the room. Zim waved awkwardly and violet pulled him to the couch.

"So you ran off with a boy?" john asked with disbelief.

Violet sat and sighed, zim following suit.

"No, I didn't run off with zim… I technically ran off with dib then dib left and I was stuck with zim.. and well, things are complicated…" violet looked to dib then down at her feet. Dib sighed and gaz snickered.

"how complicated?" john asked. Violet sighed once more then looked to zim, who nodded and let out a small smile.

"A lot. Okay, so, uh, zim here, is an alien." Violet said as she gestured towards zim.

"Ah yes, the little foreign boy, I'm aware he's from another country" membrane commented.

"No, he's really an alien. Like from another planet." Violet said as she pulled zim's wig off making dib grin with excitement. Zim flinched but held back the urge to scream 'I'm normal!'

John and membrane looked at zim's antennae and frowned in unison.

Zim pulled out his contacts and watched john gasp. "See? Alien. He's from a race called irkens" violet said as she set down the wig.

"A real alien?" john asked a bit dazed.

"I TOLD YOU HE'S AN ALIEN!" dib screamed happily. Prof. membrane stood to his feet and walked over to zim.

"Hm, that's a good costume little boy" membrane said as he petted zim and sat abck down.

"yeah, uh he's alien. And his race is on their way here to conquer earth" violet explained as she stood to her feet and pointed to her antennae.

"See these? I'm part alien dad. Zim did this so I could help save earth… I have advanced DNA according to zim and tak.."

"I know you have advanced DNA… violet, I made you that way… but this nonsense needs to stop… this boy isn't alien" john said quietly.

"You know…? You… made me this way? What?"

"Violet, I need to admit to the truth... you're a genetically advanced clone I created in the lab. Your mother was just an intern I hired to play the part. She never died, she quit. This young man and his 'sister' are the same. They're clones membrane created." John said as he pointed at gaz and dib. Dib gasped and gaz opened her eyes in shock.

"What?" violet felt her heart sink. Her entire life had been a lie.

Dib stood up and looked at his 'dad'.

"You're telling me that I'm your clone? What about gaz? Who's clone is she?"

"Gazlene isn't a clone, her mother was incapable of having children. She was the alternative" membrane said calmly.

"Why would you keep us if you didn't have time to be around us?" dib yelled.

Violet fell to the floor. Her eyes began to water and she felt anger boiling up inside.

"So… you're telling me… I was just some experiment… why…" zim put a hand on violet's shoulder and frowned at john.

"I-" zim began but was interrupted by the sound of dib hitting his father across the face. Membrane flinched and only looked at dib sadly.

"I'm sorry son" membrane mumbled quietly.

"Don't ever call me that again!" dib screamed.

The room grew quiet.

"Okay, here's what's going down. I'm with zim. I'm going to help him save earth. You can try to stop me but odds are, I'll kill you if you try. Me, zim, dib, and gaz are leaving. We're not your problem anymore. I came to you for _help _but since you seem incapable, I'll just do it myself. Go it?" violet said angrily as she stood up and grabbed zim's hand. John stood up and frowned.

"Violet, you're better than this! Stop this childishness! You're not going anywhere!" john screamed.

"Watch me!" violet retorted as she used her other hand to grab dib's and pull him to the door. John grabbed violet's shirt collar and pulled her back then kicked zim, making him fall to the ground. Dib kicked john in his shin and quickly pulled violet up. Membrane grabbed dib and threw him to the ground, then stomped on his chest.

Dib let out a grunt and grabbed his 'father's' ankle then twisted it and climbed to his feet. Violet helped zim up and threw the door open. John grabbed zim and punched him and his gut (or squeedily spooch) then threw him on the ground. Zim hissed in pain then grabbed john and threw him across the room.

Gaz stood up and grabbed membrane then threw him to the ground with ease then grabbed dib and threw him out the front door.

Dib fell on the sidewalk and scraped his elbow.

"ENOUGH!" violet screamed. Everyone stopped in their tracks and the room grew silent. "zim, show them what you can do" violet commanded. Zim hopped to his feet and his PAK extended four robotic legs, which lifted him a few feet in the air. John's jaw dropped and membrane looked agitated. "I. Am. Irken." zim hissed angrily.

"Okay… this has gotten out of hand… let's start over" john said as he sat down and rubbed his shin. Everyone sat down and zim retracted his pak's legs.

"Okay, listen… carefully…" dib said in a voice that imitated tak's.

"Okay, zim is irken. I'm part irken. Irkens are well…. They like to enslave other races… with the armada… it's basically I big ship full of little aliens that I'll be fighting. Now, I need an army to help fight them. We know so far that irkens are allergic to water and meat. But that's it." Violet rambled/explained.

"So, zim, your friend here, is an alien… okay… and his race… is on their way here in a big ship… then why isn't zim helping them?" john asked quietly.

"Zim is.. I am… a disgrace to my kind.. a defective" zim explained.

"A defective?"

"Yes, irkens are cloned in smeet chambers. We are programmed with PAKs like the one on my back, and sometimes the PAK is defective… and it doesn't work right, that PAK would normally be deactivated. But I was sent to earth as an exile because the control brain couldn't handle my 'evilness' and well… now the tallest are on their way here to conquer earth.. it's all very complicated…" zim explained.

John nodded and looked to violet.

"So what did you do to her?"

"I altered her DNA sequence and made her into a 'super human/irken' of sorts…"

"Is it reversible?"

"No."

"Are you the only 'irken' on earth right now?"

"No, I have two allies with me, tak and miz. And two irkens currently hunting down miz and violet."

"Why violet?"

"She's our secret weapon... or at least was…"

"Okay… so what can we do to help?"

"We need an army. Violet won't be enough if we can't train her in time."

"Okay… professor? Any ideas?" john asked as he sighed and put his head in his hands.

Membrane glanced at violet, then at zim.

"My apologies for earlier. I can get you an army, easy. I can also speed up violet's training process and keep her safe from those who are hunting her"

Violet nodded silently and looked at dib, who had just reentered the room. Dib frowned then sat on the couch.

"That'd be great… but uh the armada could be here tomorrow.. we have no sure way of knowing…"

"I can set up some satellites set up that can monitor the surrounding planets…" membrane offered.

"And once my voot is repaired I can have tak patrol" zim added.

"Okay, so when can you have this all done?" violet asked.

"If I were to start now, I could have the army set up by tomorrow and violet in training by tonight"

"Okay, that'd help a lot.. zim, we can't stay at your house anymore… can you have tak and miz come here and we can all move somewhere safe where tenn and sizz-lorr can't find us?" violet asked as she stood up. Zim stood up and frowned.

"But I have much more advanced technology than the humans do!" zim complained.

"Okay then, bring it with you. Show my da- john and professor membrane how it works and they can help develop it further"

"But-"

"Hey, who are tenn and sizz-lorr?" john asked as he stood up.

"Irkens after us" violet replied.

"Why don't we capture them and see what they know?" dib asked.

"Hey… that's a good idea… we can lure them in and if we work together capture and interrogate them!" zim said happily.

"But how would we lure them in?" violet asked.

"I have an idea" gaz said as she stood up and looked at everyone.

* * *

**phew... glad that's over... the tension... hope you liked it! expect more updates soon! also, i know i suck.. i'm still really new at this... ^^; sorry if that's a terrible cliffhanger.. also, if you've reviewed before, i don't mind you doing it again. i actually like reviews a lot... this story means a lot to me and i hope not to end it too soon :) and reviews are like the fuel to keep me going so now that i know how many people have seen this.. i hope to see more reviews.. SERIOUSLY GUYS! just kidding hehe bye :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**omg two chapters in one night? :O wow! i'm working hard! hehe, this isn't a songfic or anything but i do recommend listening to the songs when reading to the violin scenes, it'll better the experience and make it funner... anyways, enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i've already done this.. screw this... this is FANfiction FAN fiction... gosh.. isn't it self-implied? what eves... just read the chappy.**

* * *

Violet looked out at the crowd. She had performed in public before but here, there were hundreds of people. The stage was huge and the crowd was bigger. Violet gulped and returned backstage to talk to zim.

"So you're sure this will attract tenn and sizz-lorr?" violet asked as she approached zim.

"It's being broadcasted live across the country, they'll see it and come, and with miz out there too they won't be able to resist." Dib interrupted.

Violet smiled and walked over to a mirror hanging up on the wall.

She wore a short black strapless dress with fluff all around the edges and her hair was curled with a giant black bow in the back to hide her antennae. Her make up held the look together, and her winged eyeliner made her feel like a star. Violet did a twirl and smiled.

"You look beautiful" dib commented as he walked up to violet and put his hand on her shoulder. Violet blushed and looked away.

"T-thanks…"

"Violet! You're on in five!" zim called as he rushed back and forth across the stage.

Violet nodded and rushed to her opening position. Miz stood next to her, smiling.

"You know how that works?" violet asked as she glanced at miz. Miz held a small violin in her hand, and violet wasn't sure if she knew how to play.

"I learn quickly, don't worry, I'll just follow you" miz smiled.

"Okay then" violet replied as she took her violin from the hand of an intern running around.

"two minutes!" zim shouted as he rushed to the side of the stage.

"Everyone clear the stage!" dib yelled as he ran to the side.

"So, we're only playing three songs right?" violet called as she put her violin in playing position.

"Yeah of your choice!" dib called back.

"Okay, I can do this" violet smiled. Her head was spinning. Thoughts of failing and what she'd do if she didn't fail flashed in violet's mind as she stared at the curtain that would open any moment and show her on live T.V.

"Annnddd noooowww…. The moment you've all been waiting for! Violet and her friend miz!" violet felt her heart sink as the curtain opened and the lights nearly blinded her.

The crowd cheered and miz held up her instrument, ready to play.

Violet held up her violin and quickly thought of a song. It had to be good, something she could dance to. Multiple Lindsey stirling songs popped in violet's head and she picked her favorite. She'd start with minimal beat. Then shadows, and for a grand finale, moon trance. Taking a few deep breathes, violet began to play. The notes slurred and with the beat supporting them, sounded like dubstep.

Violet smiled at the positive reviews she seemed to be receiving.

Miz seemed a bit dazed and decided to wait this song out, and watch violet play.

Violet took a few steps forward as she played and then did a twirl as she played.

The song continued and violet eventually broke out into dance with a grin on her face. Zim listened intently and tuned out the cheering. Dib smiled and was glad gaz came up with the idea. Sparks flew out of the stage as violet danced and played happily.

The song ended all too soon and violet put her violin down to bow. The crowd went wild and violet grinned as she curtsied and looked at the now slightly less dazed miz.

"I think I get it now" miz reported happily. Violet nodded and nodded for the next song to start. Shadows.

Violet began first and smiled as the crowd cheered.

Miz joined in shortly after and the two played back and forth, violet a bit shocked at miz's playing. The two began to dance, miz mimicking violet and smiling.

The crowd went wild and violet began to lose control. She was now playing very fast, miz following, and she felt her heartbeat drain out all sound of her playing.

More sparks flew out on both ends of the stage and violet looked up at the night sky that hovered above and smiled. This was the best night of her life. The view of the stars and fireworks shooting above only helped with her excitement. Miz grinned and broke into her own twirl, then her own dance. Violet watched as she continued playing and began her own free styling. The song went back to them taking turns playing and the two joined together for a dramatic climax of the song. The song continued after a slight pause and slowly came to an end. Violet bowed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"And now, the last song of the night!" a man in a tux with bright blue hair announced as he stood on the edge of the stage.

The crowd 'awwed' in disappointment and violet held her violin up again.

"Okay here we go miz" violet whispered happily as the beat to the song started.

Backup dancers unexpectedly lined up on the stage and violet looked at them happily. They were dressed like zombies! I know I know, you're probably thinking 'zombies? Why zombies?' but to violet, this was a big deal. A certain someone (zim) had made sure that the last song would be just like Lindsey's music video for moon trance. In the video there were zombies dancing and circling Lindsey at every turn.

Violet grinned eagerly and the song started. Violet played lead and miz did her back up, while the 'zombies' started dancing in a dubstep like manor.

The song was slow at first, but it quickly sped up and slurs and difficult vibratos were everywhere, making violet smile. She had always enjoyed challenges.

The song came to a stop and the beat kept going, the 'zombies' crowding in on violet and miz. Miz flinched and violet grinned evilly. The 'zombies' reached touching distance and violet began to play again, making the 'zombies' all fall back dramatically. They regrouped quickly after violet stopped and she played again, making them all start dancing in a line. Miz gasped in awe and began playing again.

The song ended shortly after and the crowd cheered.

Violet smiled as roses and confetti were thrown on the stage.

Violet and miz held hands and bowed.

"Well that's all folks" the man said happily. The crowd clapped as miz and violet exited the stage.

"You'd think they'd have shown up by now" violet commented as she took off her boots and set her violin down.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" miz asked nervously.

"Positive miz, don't worry, this'll all work out" violet said reassuringly as she patted miz on the head. Miz smiled and set her violin down.

"Violet! Zim has found two unidentified irken bio-signatures on the premises! They're here!" dib called as he ran towards violet.

"Okay, miz let's get going" violet said as she walked down the steps to the back ally where her and miz would wait.

Miz followed and they sat down on two boxes.

Moments later, a shadowy figure appeared at the only end of the ally. Violet glared at the shadow and pretended it wasn't there.

"Uh, violet?" miz said shakily.

"Yeah miz?"

Violet looked up to see miz in the shadowy figures arms.

"Miz!"

The figure bolted to their left and violet jumped to her feet and ran after the two.

Miz let out a small gasp and tried calling for help.

Violet turned left at the end of the ally and ran down the street, calling miz's name frantically. Finally, violet caught up to the figure and stopped.

"Give her back!" violet yelled as she bent over to catch her breath.

"How did he ever think that _you _could possibly save this pathetic ball of filth?" the figure questioned. Violet froze and squinted at the figure.

"_tak?"_

"That would be me" tak said as she dropped miz and held onto her only by her antennae. Miz squealed and reached up to touch her sore antennae, only to have tak slap her hands down.

"What… why are you doing this?" violet asked as she stood up and frowned.

"To protect zim."

"Protect zim?"

"Yes, I've made a deal with my tallest… if I turn in miz and you then in exchange, they will spare zim's life and just conquer this planet"

"I thought you wanted to _save_ earth, not _destroy _it"

"Zim means more than some stupid planet. And I had to earn your trust to get close to him"

"You two faced bitch…"

"Oh but you love me"

"As if"

"Well, not like it matters, you'll be dead soon… so just come with me"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, if you don't… I'll kill your loved ones…" tak grinned as sizz-lorr stepped out of the shadows with dib in his arms.

Dib struggled to free himself until he saw violet.

"Violet! Fuck… I knew tak was evil…"

Tak leaned in close to dib and smiled. "So violet, what's it going to be?"

"Let him go. Now."

"Come with me and I will."

Dib looked at violet, silently pleading for her to say no.

Violet gulped and sighed before giving in. "Okay, I'll go with you just let him go" violet said as she held her hands in the air and walked closer. Tak smiled and nodded at sizz-lorr, who grinned and let go of dib.

Dib ran towards violet and violet reached out to him.

A gunshot was heard and violet's eye's widened at the sight before her. Dib stopped in his place, a hole in his chest. Violet gasped and watched as dib looked down at the hole, then back at violet. Violet let out a scream and ran towards dib. All time seemed to slow as she rushed to his side to catch him as he fell.

Tak smiled and sizz-lorr hand-cuffed miz.

Miz gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

Violet cradled dib in her arms as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry… you're gonna be okay…" violet said softly as she held dib close.

"Violet… you need to escape…" dib coughed as he choked on his blood.

"We'll both escape" violet cried as she leaned closer to dib, unsure of what to do.

A puddle of blood began to form around the two.

"Restrain her, we don't have all day." Tak commanded as she flipped her holographic hair.

Sizz-lorr walked over to violet and picked her up then threw her over his shoulder. Violet began crying loudly and calling dib's name as sizz-lorr and tak walked away, leaving dib alone to die in his own puddle of blood.

Dib struggled to sit up, but managed it, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Zim… help… violet… gone…" dib stuttered as he coughed on his metallic tasting blood.

Zim felt panic building up. "Dib? Where are you?"

"The ally… tak… evil…"

"Hold on dib-worm, I'm on my way" zim called as he hopped up and barely missed a bullet to the head.

"Enough tenn! Zim has more important things to attend to!" zim yelled as he ran off in the opposite direction. Tenn frowned then shrugged it off.

Zim rushed to dib's side and helped him sit up.

"Dib! Where are violet and miz?"

"Tak.. took…"

"Let's get you fixed up" zim said as he lifted dib up in his arms and extended his

PAK's legs. Dib coughed then closed his eyes.

* * *

**phewwww... that was hard to write... don't ask me if dib's dead. you'll have to wait to see... :D anyways, see you next time, hope you liked it. :D **


	19. The beginning of the end

**hey guys, this is a really long chapter.. sorry if it sucks, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Miz sat next violet in the containment chamber and frowned. Violet had been crying for hours, and her eyes were puffy, her throat sore. Miz patted violet's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay violet, we'll make it through this together…" miz said as she hopped to her feet and examined the room. The two had been taken on board a ship and transported to the massive, which was just out of orbit of earth. Apparently, the massive had been in orbit for almost three hours.

"How miz? How? Dib is dead and the massive is going to destroy earth… what will they do with us miz… they could kill us…" violet sobbed as she dug her head into her knees. Miz sighed and looked out the tiny excuse for a window, staring at earth in the distance.

A knock was heard on the door and miz and violet flinched.

"Hey! You in there?" the voice called in a whisper. Violet glanced at miz then back at the door.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Good. Now look to your left. See that small round crack in the wall? Push on it. It'll take out of your cell, but you'll have to escape the ship on your own."

Violet nodded then pushed the circular shape in to see a hole burnt into the steel, a small path hidden behind.

"Who are you?" miz asked quietly as she glanced at the hole.

"That's not important! Just escape. I know that planet down there is bad news, and the tall one inhabits that planet. Maybe it can stop the armada and I can get home" the voice replied.

Violet frowned then looked at the wall. She could slip through it easily, and miz could too. But how did she know it wasn't a trap?

"Thanks" violet said as she slid through the hole and down the small path.

Miz frowned then followed.

"Uh, violet?"

"Yeah miz?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No, not really… I was guessing… do you know where to go?"

"Yes, we need to go left here"

"Oh, okay, lead the way"

Violet scooted to the side of the small tunnel and miz slid past her and continued walking. The two walked in silence for the next few minutes until miz stopped. They stood above a giant vent and miz peeked through it.

"We need to go down here" miz whispered as she quietly tugged on the vent door.

Violet nodded and helped.

The two got the door open quickly and slid down into the room it seemed to be and office of sorts, with two desks in one part of the room, and a snack bar taking up the other half of the room.

"Let me guess… this is where your leaders work?" violet said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes"

"Great, now let's get out of here"

"Violet."

"Yes?"

"I could help with your fight against the armada… I know my way in and out of this ship like it's my own smeet chamber. We could take this ship apart from the inside… make them have to retreat… maybe even give up…"

"Are you sure? I don't think we could do it without zim…"

"Then call him. You have that 'cell phone' thing right? Just use it and call him, he can tell us what to do" miz replied plainly.

"Why didn't I think of that..?"

"I do not know…"

Violet face-palmed and pulled her phone out of her dress' pocket.

The phone began ringing.

Zim scurried over to the phone on the other side of the room.

"Whoever this is I'm busy!" zim hissed as he answered the phone.

"Zim? It's violet-"

"Violet?!"

"Yeah, look I'm on the massive-"

"The MASSIVE?"

"Yeah-"

"Hold on violet, dib's waking up"

"Dib!? HE'S ALIVE?!"

"Yes, hold on"

Violet smiled as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Miz smiled and looked around the room.

Dib sat up and stared at zim.

"What the… zim? Where's violet?" dib questioned as he took in his surroundings.

"She's on the massive. Would you like to talk to her?"

Dib nodded and zim handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dib?! You're alive! What happened?" violet questioned as she twirled her hair.

"Yeah, I'm alive… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm with miz… we're debating whether or not to escape or blow the ship up"

Dib's eyes shot open. "Blow it up?!"

"Yeah, miz know her way around this place pretty well, she might be able to access something to help us out.. I guess.."

"Well, that sounds good hey I need to talk to zim, I'll call back in five minutes, okay?"

"Got it."

Dib hung up and turned to zim. "So, I saw a hole in my chest, how am I alive?"

"You're welcome."

"What'd you do?"

"I used technology"

Dib looked at the bandages around his chest and frowned.

"You're a cyborg, dib-stink" zim announced proudly. Dib gasped in horror and hopped to his feet.

"A WHAT?"

"CY-BORG."

"oh god… at least I'm alive… so what's going on with violet?"

"She's on the massive."

"I know that much"

"She didn't tell me anything after that."

"I know she plans on blowing it up"

"Blowing it up?"

"Yeah, miz knows her way around apparently and they might be able to destroy the massive from the inside."

"Well that'd be helpful, but I doubt they know what they're doing. Miz may know her way around that ship… but she doesn't know how to destroy it…"

"Well, than you can guide her through it, and with violet out there it might be possible"

"Yes, but violet still lacks training"

"Then think of this as a training exercise."

"A training exercise?! Dib this is the real thing! She could be killed!"

"Not easily."

"True, it's not like this is an everyday thing… you need to talk to your father unit about the army. Just destroying the massive might not be enough."

"Got it, I promised violet I'd call back, lend me your phone?"

Zim grunted and placed the phone in dib's hand. Dib dialed violet's number and waited.

* * *

"miz.. are they gone yet?" violet whispered across the room. Miz shook her head. Suddenly, violet's phone started ringing. Violet quickly opened it and whisper/yelled into it.

"A bit busy! What is it?"

"Uh is this a bad time?"

"lil bit."

"Okay I'll be quick. Zim said he'll allow you to sabatoge some things... I'm going to help membrane with the army and such.. uh, how are you holding up?"

"Hiding from the tallest. Dib I'm really weak… I can't explain it… I think you were right about me needing a PAK… could I get one while I'm here?"

"I dunno, I think you need to get out of there if you're weak.. we can't risk anything."

"No, dib… we can't risk anything. This may be my only chance to do some damage… maybe just sabotage a few important wires maybe? I don't know.. hey could I talk to zim?"

"Sure…"

Dib sighed and handed zim the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey zim, uh we're like prey out here. Any words of advice?"

"Depends, where are you?"

"Uh hold on- we're in the tallest's quarters"

"Well then.. no. you'll have to rely on miz…"

"Uh… figured… if they catch us…"

"They won't."

"Okay… so… dib's okay?"

"He's fine…"

"Okay… you know tak's evil right?"

"I know all too well."

"Zim…"

"Yes?"

"What will we do when all this is over?"

"We'll know when we get there."

"Is it too late to back out now?"

"Yes."

"Ugh… I had a feeling you'd say that…"

"Violet."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, don't worry."

"Okay… hey I gotta go… bye"

Zim opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by the sound of violet hanging up.

"Dib, we have work to do." Dib nodded and walked to the door.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER.

* * *

Zim smirked as he stared at the soldiers before him. 100,738,284 soldiers. He doubted that it would be enough, but it certainly was a start. The soldiers stood in formation, all saluting. Zim was currently in a military base, professor membrane and the dib at his side. The professor had been hard at work putting together this army, and zim was informing him on ikren weaknesses and technology that might help in the battle to come.

It'd been hours since they started, and it was now very early in the morning. They'd been up all night hard at work, then again, zim didn't need sleep, just a maintenance cycle for his PAK to recharge. Membrane stood there, calculating numbers as his assistant held his morning paper and coffee. Dib was leaning on the railing of the platform they stood on. Below them, on the ground level stood the soldiers, all in standard military uniform. The news had been going crazy since prof. membrane announced the invasion last night in hopes of recruiting more soldiers. No such luck. Men and women rampaged on the streets, screaming, rioting, stealing. None of it had concerned zim or dib though. They knew once it was all over, that with the help of irken technology, they could easily erase everyone's memory.

"Sir, we're receiving an incoming transmission from 'the massive' what are your orders?" a man yelled as he ran up to membrane in a hurry.

"Answer it, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir" the man saluted before turning and running back the way he came.

"Uh, that's zim's leaders ship da- sir" dib said as he stood up straight and walked into the other room.

Membrane sighed then started off in the direction dib had gone, zim following.

* * *

"Hello" a certain 'tall' irken said as he clapped his hands together.

Membrane looked at the irken than at zim.

"Hello ma'am" membrane replied as he bowed graciously.

The irken gasped and frowned.

"I'm a man!" the irken scolded.

Zim snickered on the corner of the room and the tallest glared at him.

"My apologies sir, the dress threw me off" membrane apologized as he bowed once more. The two tallest glared at each other and the one on the left, in purple, shrugged. The other one, in red, frowned once more.

"No matter, let's continue. We are the irken empire, and I am tallest red, here to the left, is tallest purple. We will be enslaving earth and all it's inhabitants. Please do not try to resist, as it will lead to the obliteration of the uh human? Race…. As for zim, you are to evacuate the planet at once with invader tak to the nearest inhabitable planet out of this solar system. We can't have you messing up operation impending doom 3" the irken smirked. Zim frowned in confusion then glanced at dib, who shrugged.

Zim crossed his arms and took a step forward.

"And why would I leave? This is my planet, and I intend to protect it from irken scum" zim retorted.

The tallest glanced at each other then back at zim.

"Scum? We're not scum!" purple yelled as he munched on a doughnut that appeared out of nowhere.

"Zim, remember, you're irken too. And a disgrace at that" red scoffed as he too crossed his arms.

"Maybe biologically speaking, but I'm human now. And I'll protect all humans." Zim announced proudly.

"But why? They're all smelly!" purple screamed. (if you read that in his voice, good job :D)

Zim smirked then nodded at membrane. Membrane cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"I am professor membrane, a scientist that has been improving earth for over twenty years. I will assume the position for earth's leader. You have two days to surrender and leave earth or we will engage in battle."

"Oh but we have a _secret weapon_" red bragged happily.

"So do we, and she's on your ship… destroying it" zim announced happily, making both red and purple's eyes widen.

"You! Check in on the human's containment cell!" red commanded as he pointed at a random irken. A "yes sir" was barely heard in the back ground.

A few moments passed before the irken replied.

"Sir, the containment cells are all empty! It's escaped!"

Red and purple gasped and aloud explosion was heard as violet and miz riding across the background in an irken golf cart, shooting anything in sight with their giant lasers. The tallest whipped around and gasped again. Violet grinned and shot at the screen, making it go blank.

Dib and zim smiled and the few other 'important' people including president man, cheered happily at what they just saw.

"So, uh, we're winning right?" a woman asked loudly.

"I'd hope so" dib answered back smiling.

"Dib, we don't have much time, if we can get a ship, and load all those soldiers on it, with spacesuits and weapons, we can spare earth from any harm, and take out the massive all at once! Thanks to violet, there's hope!" zim said as he shook dib wildly.

Dib smiled after zim let go and looked to prof. membrane.

"He's right, this is our chance! We can use water to weaken them then shoot them with real guns and kill them all, and once the massive is down, they'll have to retreat!" dib said to his father as he ran back into the room they were in earlier.

Zim and prof. membrane followed quickly.

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE MASSIVE.

* * *

Violet and miz smiled as violet shot at anything in sight. Miz was driving with one hand and shoot a pistol-like laser gun with her other.

"Uh, miz" Violet called over the sound of her gun shooting.

"Yeah?"

"Do these have a certain amount of ammo, or are they unlimited?"

"They have about fifty rounds or so"

"Oh well, in that case… we should've brought more guns with us"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm out."

Miz shot her last round and sighed as she dropped the gun.

"I suppose we should high-tail it outta here then" miz said as she drifted the cart and made a turn towards the exit.

Violet nodded and sat down as she threw her gun out of the cart.

The exit closed and two large guards stepped in front of it.

Miz let out a tiny scream as she turned just in time to miss hitting them. Violet's eyes widened as miz went in circles in the room, dodging and barely missing the guards that kept attempting to latch on. The cart made a strange noise and slowly came to a stop. Miz and violet gulped in unison then glanced at each other before bolting out of the cart and running on opposite directions.

Violet slid into a tiny open vent, which ended up being a laundry chute, and miz slid into a real vent that led to the escape pods.

* * *

Miz hit the floor with a thud and looked around. She had been split up with violet… this can't be good. A few noises were heard from the vent she just came from, and miz hoped to her feet. They were coming for her. She had to get out of there. The escape pods stood before her, and she contemplated whether or not leaving would be safe.

"If I go, I'd be leaving violet here alone... if I stay… I'll be killed… if I go... they might catch me… if I stay I'll be KILLED! If I escape… zim and dib will hate me… I need to find violet, then get out of here!" miz yelled as she climbed into another vent in search of violet.

* * *

Violet landed in a basket of dirty socks and quickly hopped out.

"Oh ewww… wait. Irkens wear socks?"

Violet looked around to see the room was empty. A siren began going off and lots of loud marching footsteps were heard above.

"I need to find miz and get out of here... this plan has backfired…" violet thought out loud as she looked around. There was a door, there most likely would be irkens out there… but it seemed to be the only way out.

Quietly, violet opened the door and slipped out. The hallway seemed empty and only led one direction. Violet walked down the hallway and frowned. There were two doors she could try. On the left, was a bright red door, on the right, a plain brown door.

"Well then" violet thought out loud.

Suddenly, violet's phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Violet? Are you okay? What happened?" dib asked frantically as he ran about the ship.

"I'm just peachy, and I lost miz."

"You lost miz?"

"Yeah. We got separated after we ran out of ammo and well… now I'm lost…"

Dib sighed. "Of course… we're going to attack the massive… you need to get out of there."

"I'd love to but I have to find miz first"

"Fine. Just, hurry up, we're launching the attack in two hours. You have till then to find miz, get on an escape pod and get the hell out of there."

"Question, uh we have the technology to blow up the massive, so why haven't we?"

"The massive is in orbit… the debris would hit earth like a meteor shower… and possibly destroy thousands of people... the massive is... well... it's massive."

"Oh, well… I'm hurrying but some help would be nice you know…"

"Well, where are you?"

"I'm standing at two doors, I just left the laundry chute and went down some hallway, the left door is red, the right is plain brown… but they're metal."

"Okay, hold on… I'll talk to zim"

"Kay"

* * *

Dib turned to zim who was working on some irken device.

"Hey, zim, violet's lost… can you help her out?"

"Lost?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"Some room with two doors, one's red, the others brown… they're both made outta metal… oh and she just left some laundry chute"

"Tell her to take the red door, follow the hallway, and then take a right to the escape pods… that area usually isn't guarded.."

Dib blinked then turned back to the phone.

"Okay, take the red door, follow the hallway, then at the end take a right to the escape pods…"

"Thanks, gotta go… bye"

"Bye…"

Violet hung up and opened the red door, ran down the hallway, then took a right and bumped into miz at the escape pod.

"Ouch"

"Ooph!"

"Miz?"

"Violet!"

"Let's get out of here…"

"Okay!"

Violet looked at the escaped pods and frowned.

"Uh… miz, do you know how to fly one of these?"

"I think so"

"Okay then… lead the way"

* * *

BACK ON EARTH.

* * *

Dib paced the ship eagerly, they were about to take off and attack the massive. Every soldier held a loaded water gun along with a side arm. The main ship was huge, almost as big as the massive. Almost. But the ship dib and zim were on was only a side supporting ship, the size of a pelican. It looked like one too. (halo reference, look it up)

Zim smirked as he watched dib pace. He was sitting in one of the chairs that lined the wall, many soldiers sitting with him.

Most of them men were wearing standard military uniforms, but the men on dib and zim's ship were dressed in harder armor, more advanced and less likely to crack.

They were the elite, Stronger, faster, and smarter. And they were to defend zim and dib as zim rewired the the ship and destroyed not only the snack storage pods, but the battery that supported life on the massive.

Gaz was tagging along too, dib only aloud it because he knew the irkens couldn't hurt her. Gaz sat on zim's right, and was playing her game slave.

Gaz wore the armor that violet had left behind, and was in her 'kat' armor, the helmet on the floor to her right. Dib was wearing his usual trench coat, seeing as his mission was to find violet and make sure she was safe. And zim wore an adjusted bigger version of the suit he wore when he had a fight with dib using the planet mars.

"If you keep pacing like that dib-worm, you might just rock the ship with your enormous head" zim teased.

Dib glared at zim then sat down and strapped himself in.

"I'm just worried."

* * *

**glad that's over with... this chapter was near impossible... i constantly had to go back and change things so it would make sense.. we're nearing the end now... ;-; let me know in the reviews if you think a sequel is in order! i have some great ideas! :D and if you're curious about the PAK thing, it'll be resolved in the next chapter... i know there are a few plot holes, but i'm working on it**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys, this chapter is really long... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Violet stared at her blood stained dress. She had been wearing it since she had that fake concert and held dib in her arms. The thought of his blood on her dress, as well as her hands made her eyes swell with tears. Violet quickly wiped away her tears with her arm and tried rubbing the dried blood off her hands.

Miz had been trying to figure out how to work the escape pod for half an hour now, and violet knew she was clueless.

"Miz… I feel really weak…" violet complained as she rubbed her hands together.

"I know don't worry… I'm hurrying."

"Miz, I think I might need a PAK… do you know if there are any stored away here?"

"Well, PAKs are hard to get, irkens don't normally leave a spare lying around considering it's their life support."

"Maybe in storage…"

"Doubt it… but we could check."

"That'd be great."

Miz hopped out of the cockpit and violet followed, a bit slower.

* * *

Violet looked at the room and frowned. There were hundreds of boxes stacked neatly in the large storage room. It'd be near impossible to find a PAK.

"Found one" miz stated plainly as she pulled the deactivated PAK out of a storage pod. Violet smirked and walked up to miz.

"How'd you find one so quick?"

"I-I did a scan on the room; it's in perfect working order" miz said quietly as she handed violet the PAK. Violet examined the PAK carefully and sat on a crate.

"How do I put it on?"

"Well, when I was born, there was a robotic arm that zapped two holes in my back to allow the PAK to attach to my spine."

"Sounds painful…"

"It is."

"Well, is there any way I can use it now?"

"There is one… but I don't think you'll like it…"

"Try me."

"I could use the mechanical legs in my PAK to pierce your back and allow the PAK to attach itself to you."

"That sounds fun."

"Sarcasm?"

"Lil bit."

"Well?"

"If we don't, I might not make it…"

"So, yes?"

"Yeah, just… do it quickly."

Miz sighed and violet turned around.

Four robotic legs extended from miz's PAK and two of them ripped open the back of violet's dress, while the other two quickly stabbed violet in the exact places where the PAK would be. Violet gasped and let out a loud cry then covered her mouth with her hands. Miz flinched then quickly took the PAK and placed it on violet's back. Two flexible cords reached out of the PAK and attached to violet and wrapped around her spine. Violet gasped before blacking out.

* * *

_"It's always so cold… my back is killing me… where am I? _

_I feel like I've just been… ugh… zim. That name. Why can I remember that name but not who it belongs to? Zim. strange. I know it so well…. But I don't. And dib. That name makes me sad. But why? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" _Violet thought to herself as she sat up. She was on a ship. With an alien. Wait… WHAT?

"What the- ALIEN?" violet stuttered as she hopped to her feet. No, not her feet. Her feet were dangling. She was flying? No, that's not right. She was hanging. But from what? Violet looked down at her dangling feet then back at the alien.

"What. The. Fuck?" were violets only words as she did a twirl on her robotic legs, frowning as she did so.

"Violet… I think your memory is outta whack… I think I heard that bigheaded boy say something about that if you got a PAK… it's strange… but it suits you…"

"Memory? Bigheaded boy…? PAK? Is that what this is?"

"Yeah, I just installed it. You screamed then passed out… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think so… my back did hurt but it's stopped…"

"That's the painkiller your PAK emits when it senses pain in your body."

"Oh… well, where are we?"

"On the massive… we need to escape before we're caught up in the madness that's about to go down…"

"Oh… what's about to go down?"

"The war against irkens and humans.."

"Are you irken?"

"Yes,"

"Then why am I here with you?"

"I'm a good guy"

Violet laughed and sat down.

"Well then, good guy, mind telling me your name? since I can't remember"

"Miz"

"Well, nice to meet you again, miz"

"Are you scared violet?"

"Of what?"

"Well, the war. You could die."

"Oh… well, I guess I should be… but I feel more curious than anything…"

"Of what?"

"I want to know who zim is."

"You can't remember?"

"No, but I know he's important…."

"Yes, he's very important…"

"Then let's go find him"

"Hehe, okay" miz smiled and hopped to her feet then ran out the door.

Violet blinked then followed.

"Let's see, should we wait for zim, or go hunt him down?" miz asked happily. She was excited, and loved adventure, though she'd never admit it.

"Well, is he on his way here?"

"I should hope so…"

"Is there anything we could do while we wait?"

"Well…. There is one thing…"

"Well okay then, what is it?"

Miz smiled and her legs extended from her PAK, lifting her a few inches off the ground.

"We could fight."

* * *

MEANWHILE IN SPACE

* * *

Dib, zim, and gaz were all strapped in to their seats.

Zim was twiddling his thumbs out of sheer boredom, and making little noises to irritate dib. Gaz was playing her game slave 4 and dib was trying his hardest to ignore zim. zim smirked at the annoyed expression dib was sending him and flashbacks of their childhood popped in zim's mind. All the times when he would do things like that in class to annoy the bigheaded child. He honestly missed going to highschool, despite all of the idiots that tended to show up there. He wasn't sure if it'd be the same after this, if things would be too awkward between him and the dib, or if he'd just leave earth. Though he wasn't sure where he'd go.

"The massive is in site, stand by for further instruction."

Dib and zim jumped at the sound of the speaker but relaxed a bit when the ship's windows opened to show off the view of the massive. It was gorgeous. The sight of the stars and the sun and the earth in the distance even made gaz look up from her game to stare in awe.

But the silence was ended all too quickly by the sound of a sudden explosion in the distance. A nearby ship had been blown into an oblivion by the massive. An alarm sounded and the ship dib and zim were in took a sharp right turn, heading straight for the docking bay. The plan was, for zim and dib to get off, the ten men with them protecting them while gaz just ran around and did whatever. The rest you know.

Gaz picked up her helmet and slipped it on, and zim stood up, smirking.

Dib followed, and began to regret his decision to not wear any protection.

"Here, take this, it'll help you track violet" zim said as he tossed a tablet in dib's direction. Dib caught it easily and glanced at it. Everything was written in English.

Dib frowned then stuck the device in his pocket.

"Thanks" dib said as he walked to the back of the ship. Zim grunted in response and the back door to the ship slid open. All at once, the ten men assigned to follow zim hopped out and began checking their surroundings. Zim followed after them with his hands behind his back and his head held high. Dib smirked and hopped out, then ran off to find violet.

* * *

BACK WHERE VIOLET IS.

* * *

Violet and miz ran down the hall, weapons In hand. Miz was grinning eagerly, violet assumed she was having fun.

"So, uh, what's the plan here?"

"It's kinda like before, but this time we're aiming bigger. That explosion a few minutes ago, means zim is here. So we'll have back up soon. But the idea is, to kill the tallest. You know, my leaders. At least they used to be."

Violet nodded and looked at her gun. It was heavy and big, certainly bulky, and it had a scope. It looked sort of like a rocket launcher mixed with a sniper rifle. But according to miz, it was an automatic.

"Let's go" miz called as she ran ahead down the hall way. It was a pretty hall in violet's eyes, the walls were liked with pictures and the floor had carpet. It seemed like the sort of thing a king would live in. which could only mean one thing. These 'tallest' they planned to kill, were near. Violet gulped as she followed. Normally, her lungs would be aching by now from all the running she had done, but surprisingly, she felt like she could run forever. She felt healthy and fit, but somehow, it felt like it was killing her.

Violet felt her spine shiver as they neared the big doors at the end of the hallway. She'd been there before, she knew it.

"So, we're going to kill the leaders… but we haven't seen a single guard the entire way here? Shouldn't their leaders be their top priority?"

"Well, yes. But they also have to deal with the invasion and the war going down out there" miz explained. Violet nodded again and frowned. This didn't feel right.

She could just tell something was off. A loud explosion was heard and violet was thrown of her feet as well as miz. The whole room shook for several more minutes before it calmed enough for violet to stand up.

"We should hurry" miz said as she hopped to her feet and continued down the hall.

**BANG!**

Violet smiled at her and miz's dramatic entrance. They had both kicked the door in and posed with their guns. The whole room was silent and the tallest were flabbergasted. She tried her best to contain her giggles, and succeeded.

"Miz!" purple yelled dramatically.

"Who's that other girl?" red asked as he turned to purple.

"I think that's the human they made into half irken!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, she has antennae!"

"Good point"

Violet frowned then turned to miz, who was grinning.

"So we kill them now?"

Miz nodded and pointed her gun at purple then shot him three times in the chest. Red, along with the small crew in the room, gasped and ran for cover.

Violet smiled and aimed everywhere, shooting as she pleased. But sadly, this gun had a terrible kick to it, and she missed every target.

Red ran to cover and three huge guards ran to shield him. Miz grinned evilly.

Even though she was short, and they were taller, something told violet that miz would win.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Dib pulled out the tablet and typed in a few things.

"She's in the main room where the tallest are… I hope she's okay.."

Dib mumbled to himself as he ran down the corridor in search of violet.

MEANWHILE

Zim smiled as he worked. He always enjoyed destroying things and this time would be perfect. Nothing could go wrong- **SNAP!** Zim froze at the sound then looked down at the wires he was tying together. The red wire had snapped and that was the one he needed to fuse with the timer. Zim sighed and fused the now shorter red wire to the timer with a blow torch, working quickly.

* * *

SO MANY MEANWHILES

* * *

Violet frowned. Things had gone so wrong so quickly. First, her gun jammed, then miz got tackled and now they were tied up. Miz scowled at the guard who tackled her and violet sighed heavily. She was exhausted and needed sleep. A small object in a glass box sat on a table with wheels and violet gasped.

"That's my violin!" violet shrieked angrily as she struggled to free herself.

Red raised a none-existent eyebrow at violet then looked at the violin in the case.

He was already pissed that she had killed his co-ruler, but she wouldn't stop talking now. He was tempted to kill her. Well, technically it was miz, but it was a team effort, and well, she shot in his direction.

"Violin?" red asked as he pointed at the violin.

Violet nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tenn, who saluted as she spoke.

"Yes sir, it's a weapon we've discovered that lures in irkens and deactivates their disguise. It works quite well sir."

Red nodded knowingly and walked over to the violin, then picked it up.

"How does it work?"

Tenn shrugged and red turned to violet. Violet smiled slightly and looked to the guards. Red sighed and gave them the go, then one untied violet.

Violet smirked and walked over to the violin then took it from red.

"Don't try anything…" red warned as he backed away.

Violet picked up the bow off the table and held it in playing position then looked at red.

"I won't" violet said as she thought of a song. The song "Stars align" was her best bet to attract them, so violet took it. She smiled as red gasped at her playing. The song was fast, and actually a dubstep song, so it sounded off without the beat backing it up, but was beautiful none the less. Red stared in awe, along with the rest of the crew, and tenn, who had activated her disguise to show red, was twitching. Her disguise flashed on and off, catching red's attention. Red glared at tenn before looking back at violet. Violet smiled and did a small twirl, making everyone on the room, except miz, back away a few inches. The song came to a part where Lindsey sang as her violin 'took a break' so violet began singing.

"Da da da da dadadada dadadada da raut da da da uh da da da da da when the stars align" violet sang as she held her violin up. Red and miz frowned and waited for her to continue. She continued playing, this time a bit faster as the song progressed. She liked this song, but was always too focused on another song to really listen to this one. Another singing part came and violet repeated herself.

Red's antennae perked up at her singing this time. And she continued playing again.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Dib heard the playing and ran faster. He was so close, he knew it was her. No one played like her. He smiled at the thought of seeing her safe and ran down the hallway that she had been in less than an hour ago. The song ended and dib felt his panic rising. "_The playing's stopped. That means something's happened!" _dib thought (for once in his head) as he shoved the double doors opened. There was nothing but silence. Violet looked at dib with a blank expression then back at miz. Miz smiled at dib, and dib frowned.

"Uh, violet, this is the part where you run up and hug me dramatically" dib said sarcastically as he frowned. Violet looked to miz once more, then to red, who only shrugged.

Dib looked at purple's dead body on the ground and then up at red.

"Uh, I think you missed one" dib said as he smirked and pointed at red. Red frowned and looked to purple's body, then sighed.

"Um, violet." Miz interrupted.

"Yes?"

"That's dib."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"But his head is so big…"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" dib screamed in defense.

Violet smiled then her expression went blank again.

Memories flashed in her mind of everything that had happened to her in the past month and she fell onto the floor, holding her head and squishing her violin in the process. Dib ran to her side and held her in his arms as she began a spasm of twitching and shaking.

"Uh, miz! What's going on?" dib questioned as he tried to calm violet down.

"She's regaining her repressed memories and her PAK is trying to stop her"

Dib frowned and flipped violet on her back, then stared at her PAK.

"How did she get this?"

"I put it on her"

"she can never take it off…"

"I know, and it's still adjusting to her human side. The PAK isn't made for her. If she survives from it erasing all her memory she'll need extensive care"

"Where do I take her?"

"She'd have to be in the infirmary with a trained irken doctor to recover"

"Take me there"

"Uh, did you forget? I'm- we're kinda trapped… just saying…"

"You changed personalities quick"

"I just hate this place"

"That's okay, zim's going to blow it up in about two hours, now let's go"

"Well, untie me then"

Dib laid violet on her chest and quickly untied miz then returned to violet and picked her up, holding her bride style.

Violet had stopped her seizures and was now moaning and crying.

Dib wiped her tears and rushed out the door, miz following after.

Red blinked and looked at hid soldiers.

"Well? After them!" he yelled as he turned back to purple.

The guards, and tenn, chased after miz and dib.

"Which way?" dib yelled as he ran. Miz was using her spiderlegs and running much faster than dib.

"Left here"

"Okay"

Miz led dib to the infirmary and dib kicked open the door, scaring the doctor's in there. One doctor screamed violently, and the others just stared.

"Help her" dib pleaded as he placed violet on an examining table.

Miz took out a gun from her PAK and pointed at the doctors.

They all exchanged looks before nodding and surrounding violet. Violet moaned again, and the doctors jumped back.

"W-what's the problem?" a doctor asked as he poked violet.

"She's half irken and she just got a PAK, it's trying to erase all her memories. Can you save her?" dib asked hesitantly.

The doctor looked and violet then nodded.

"Easy" another doctor said sarcastically.

The first doctor grabbed a few wires from the ceiling and attached them to violet's PAK. A few noises emitted from the PAK and moments later, violet sat up.

Dib smiled and hugged violet tightly.

"Dib…"

"Yeah?"

"Behind you" dib turned around and sighed at the guards, and tenn, that were surrounding him.

"Well, at least you're safe" dib mumbled as he put his arms in the air.

* * *

**so i hope you guys liked this super long chapter. they'll all be this long from now on so it might take me longer to update... but... THE END IS NEAR! just kidding! but seriously, the end is near. no one has let me know if they want a sequel or not... also! i discovered that INVADERCON 3 is being held in austin texas, july 26-27th and the 27th is my birthday! SO GOING! :D anyways, super excited for it! also, i've decided to draw pictures of all of my characters! AS SOON AS I MAKE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! :D i will, very soon! i'll be posting character drawing as soon as i make one! and i'm considering doing short animations on youtube and posting them for all to see! :D like one with dib and violet and zim and just them doing random stuff.. maybe even later on i can make the whole fanfic into a fanimation! :D (fan+animation=fanimation :D)**

**Anyways, sorry about my long rant, just thought i'd update you guys! :D BYE! **


	21. Escaping and remembering the end

**hey guys.. i'm sad to announce that this chapter is not only very short... it is also the last chapter. i need to like NOW if you want a sequel. it's important. anyways.. enjoy... *cries hysterically in the corner* **

* * *

"Cuff him, and her" tenn commanded as he messed with her glove and rolled her eyes. Dib sighed and glanced at violet. Miz sighed and dropped her gun, then held her hands in the air.

"No." violet said plainly. Tenn looked up and frowned.

"No what?"

"We won't go with you. I'll kill you here."

"Really now? _You _kill _me? _okay then… you can try."

Violet stood up and took a step forward.

Tenn smirked and rolled her eyes. She doubted that a human could take her down. Then again, she didn't know violet.

Violet reached one arm forward, then twisted it to the side. She smirked as tenn collapsed and began scratching the air around her.

"What did you do?" dib asked as he looked to violet. Her eyes weren't purple anymore, now they glowed a bright red, and her antennae were on end.

Violet said nothing, and looked at the rest of the guards.

Once more, violet held her arm out, but this time, instead of twisting it, she quickly bent down and slammed her fist into the ground. Everyone in the room except dib and miz flew back and hit the wall. Violet smirked and stood up again. Dib stared at tenn. Her eyes were bulged and her skin had turned an ugly shade of purple.

The guards and the doctors all laid on the ground, some of them twitching.

Violet brushed her hair out of her face and walked out the door. Dib followed and frowned. He was now officially scared for his life.

"Okay, violet. what the hell was that?" miz yelled as she caught up to violet and dib.

Violet turned around, and miz noticed her eyes were purple again. Violet smirked slightly then collapsed to the ground. Dib quickly caught her and once more, held her bride style.

"Violet. how did you do that?"

"I… don't know…"

"That was pretty fucked up."

"My head hurts dib…"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah… let's get out of here…"

"Okay."

Miz sighed and dib helped violet up.

"Violet… uh… I have a theory…" miz said as she returned to her normal shy state.

"Okay"

"Uh, I think you were able to do this before zim changed you… but you didn't know how…"

Violet nodded in thought and looked to dib.

"Didn't john say something about genetically altering your DNA to make you more advanced?" dib thought aloud.

"Yeah… I didn't know he changed it that much…"

"Let's go. Zim should be done soon."

"Okay."

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Zim smirked at his masterpiece he had created. This bomb was pretty much undeactivateable! Undeactivatable? Well, that's a word now.

It couldn't be deactivated. There.

Everything had gone according to plan and he was finished. No one had caught them and now they could leave. Gaz ran into the room and aimed behind her with her gun, then fired. There were at least twenty irkens chasing her.

Zim gasped then ran for cover as the men pulled out their water guns.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Zim smirked as the irkens flopped and twitched like fish. It was actually entertaining. Gaz opened fire with the men and some irkens took cover. So much for getting out of there. Zim sighed and headed into the ship, then pulled out a tablet and called dib.

Dib quickly scurried to pull out the tablet and answer it.

"How are things on your end?" zim asked in a bored monotone.

"Um, we were in a pickle but violet got us out. We're heading back now. How are things on your end?"

"Well, Gaz brought a bunch of irkens here to fight so I'd hold out on coming back."

"Damn."

"Well, you could come help…"

Violet glanced over dib's shoulder and frowned.

"Hi zim." violet said happily as she waved. Zim waved back and continued.

"Though I doubt we need it. They seem to be doing well."

"Oh yeah, miz killed the purple tall one"

Zim's antennae flattened on his head and his eyes widened.

"Purple… but… not red?"

"No, he's still alive."

"That's not good."

"Why not?"

"Red has terrible anger issues. I've known him since we were smeets in the academy… he'll be hunting whoever killed purple down to kill them. Get back here now before-"

Zim was cut short by an explosion in the background. Dib frowned and looked to violet and miz, who were ahead of him. Miz was talking to violet about her powers, so they didn't hear what was happening to zim.

"Hey are you okay?" dib asked as he caught up to violet and miz.

Zim frowned and stared at something out of view then the screen went black.

"We need to hurry. Miz, lead the way" dib said as he grabbed violet's hand and pulled her down the hall.

Miz nodded and began running down the hall, turning every now and then.

* * *

Zim used his PAK's legs to jump into the air, and miss a shot that would've hit his head. "Ha! You'll have to try harder than that to hit the MIGHTY ZIM!" zim squealed as he shook his fist dramatically. The irken that had shot at him, frowned and took aim again. Zim's eyes widened and he jumped once more to dodge the laser.

Suddenly, violet burst through the door, miz and dib behind her. Dib knelt over on his knees to catch his breath. Miz did the same and violet kept walking.

The entire room was still.

Finally, violet spoke.

"Let's go. Zim detonate the timer, dib, miz, gaz, get on the ship."

Zim nodded and pressed a button, making the bomb beep loudly.

Miz pulled on dib's arm and led him to the ship. Violet looked at gaz, who was walking slowly to the ship, then back at the irkens.

"Stop right there. I can't allow you to leave with miz." Red said coldly. Violet winced at his words and turned to face the tall irken.

Red was wearing thick armor and held a large gun in his hand. Violet smirked slightly and took a step forward, her eyes turning red.

"Okay then, me and you will fight, and they'll leave."

"Deal."

Dib and zim tried to protest but violet interrupted them by raising her hand. Dib, knowing what violet could do, pulled zim into the ship. Zim frowned and sat down.

Red smiled psychotically and pointed his gun at violet.

"Die you fucking human."

Violet's eyes widened at his words. She didn't know he knew that word.

Red opened fire with his gun and dozens of bullets that seemed thicker than any human gun would hold, shot at violet. Quickly, violet held her arm up and used her other arm to support it. The bullets slowed and came to a stop, well most of them. One bullet was missed and went straight through violet's arm. Violet let out a small grunt and dropped her arm. Red saw this and opened fire once more.

The bullets hit her like rain. Violet stood still as they hit her, her hair covering her eyes. her blood splattered everywhere. Red smirked, thinking he had won. Violet looked up, revealing one red, glowing eye and fell to her knees. Dib yelled and zim shoved his way past miz but stopped when he felt a gun next to his head. "Tak, put the gun down" Zim warned. Tak smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to leave with me so you could hold up your end of the deal…" tak said sarcastically.

"Dib knows, they broke up. Are you blind? I hold no obligation to _you"_

Tak's eyes turned to slits through her holographic disguise and she aimed down and shot zim's knee. Zim doubled over and hissed at the pain.

Dib pushed past and ran to violet, quickly picking her up in his arms. Violet had her eyes open and she looked like she was in shock.

"Violet!" dib cried as he cradled her. Red smirked.

"I'll have miz now. She's the one I came for."

"N-no…" miz said as she backed away. Tak turned and quickly shot miz in the head. Miz's body dropped to the ground, and zim's eyes widened. Red's eyes widened and

he aimed his gun at tak and shot her multiple times in the chest. Tak gasped and fell to the ground, dying almost instantly. Zim's eyes widened more and he scooted away from tak's body. "You're insane…" zim mumbled as he inched away. Red smiled and turned to zim.

"I've been trying to get rid of you since I was announced tallest… now, I can kill you."

Red pointed the gun at zim and opened fire, emptying his entire clip.

The bullets speeded at zim, and he saw his whole like flash before him.

"What the..?" zim asked aloud as he stared at the bullets. They were frozen in midair and violet was holding her arm out. Dib smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Now… you…" violet began as she climbed out of dib's arms and stood up straight. Red's eyes widened as the bullets dropped to the ground. Violet took a few steps forward, and red backed away. "Why won't this shit work?" red complained as he pulled the trigger multiple times. ** Click. Click. Click. **Violet smiled and inched closer. **Click. Click. Click. **

"Now you die." Violet said as she glared at red. His eyes began to bleed and he wrapped his hands around his neck, and fell to his knees.

Violet smiled and looked up then quickly grabbed red by his neck and threw him across the room. Red yelped like a puppy as he hit the wall and fell. Violet raised her hand and red began floating in the air. His body snapped and he fell to the ground.

Violet fell in unison with him and she felt her mind go blank. Dib yelled something and violet was quickly snapped out of her trance by the pain she felt in her head. A large fat bulky irken was holding a knife to her throat, and was holding her by her hair. Violet winced at the pain and reached out to dib. Zim threw a knife in violet's direction and she caught it with her right hand.

"You've killed our leaders. Stupid humans. You'll die now okay?" the irken said in a deep voice. Violet heard zim scream something then she quickly reached up and cut her hair, releasing her.

Her precious hair she had grown out, was now gone. Her hair now fell to her shoulders. Violet glanced back at the irken and frowned at her hair turning back into it's original black color.

"I wish I had my suit instead of this dress…" violet mumbled to herself. The bow that was in her hair fell and violet smiled. She had forgotten about the bow.

* * *

Blackness.

She couldn't remember much after that, but she did remember running to the ship and barely escaping with her life. Then talking to her dad and dib's dad. Then meeting some girl. Shelby or something. After that, violet couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

Quietly, violet sat up. It was late at night and there were flowers in her bed. Violet picked up the flowers and set them on the table next to her, then looked down to see

she was wrapped up pretty good. Her chest and right arm were wrapped, and she had to think for a moment to remember what had happened.

"Don't stress yourself…" a feminine voice cooed softly. Violet guessed that whoever it was, was young. A girl with short brown hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"Just me" she said softly as she sat next to violet.

"Who are you?"

"Shelby. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"No one remembers but me… do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The invasion that never happened… and the aliens…"

"Of course I remember, that happened yesterday…"

"More like last year… you've been in a coma. They were about to pull the plug on you… before you went into the coma, I met you… and you told me about that green boy and you gave me this" Shelby said quietly as she held out a note pad. Violet took the pad and smiled. It was a drawing she had made when she first met zim. she had changed it though, made her hair shorter and white.

Violet remembered her PAK and antennae and reached behind her back to feel for the PAK. Nothing. Next, violet touched her head. There were small, barely noticeable bumps where her antennae once were. Violet sighed and looked around as she handed Shelby the notepad. Shelby smiled sadly and took it back.

"I searched for the other two but… they're gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah… and I told some people I know and they didn't believe me. I know that one of those two is dib membrane though! I saw him on T.V. getting an award for converting blood into coffee beans…"

"When was that?"

"Last week. But-"

"So I can still find him!"

"Well… he uh…"

"What? He what?"

"He lives really far away… but no one knows exactly where…"

"Shit."

"Sorry, hey… uh… I don't have much time... they're coming to get me… they don't want me to remember. Since I helped professor membrane keep earth calm. They know I know and I've been locked away in an insane asylum… the F.B.I. is kinda… after me so… I guess this is good bye…"

"Oh… good luck with that… and thanks."

"Good luck to you too." Shelby smiled and quickly stood and ran out the door. Violet sighed and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

She wouldn't stop. Not until she found them. Both of them.

Violet stood up and unhooked a few wires, then grabbed the small portable stand that held fluids on it, and began to slowly walk out of the room. Down the hall. To find them. Them.

* * *

**well, that's it... D': i hope you guys enjoyed... and thanks to my 1,306 views... means a lot... this is the end of my first fan fic ever... i'm super proud. i really need to know... i'm not sure what to do next and a sequel would help.. but i don't want to do that if no one wants it... and as for all my reviews, i'd like to thank, cooltreeko, invaderzimdibfan, and hyosung for reviewing. thanks guys. :D **

* * *

**someone asked about shelby and the only reason she's in the first book is to set things up for the second.. so if you love plot holes... no sequel for you :p just kidding. but serious. let me know. bye guys. until we meet again :') **


End file.
